Through Time
by ObsessedNerd22
Summary: We all take the same one shot at life and against fate. What if for Hermione Granger her first chance at life was to better overcome fate in her second. Add in a drunken conversation and regrets, a new life ensues. Time travel fic to Marauders Era. AU. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

June 2, 1998

The dust had settled from the aftermath of the battle of Hogwarts. A familiar ruffled raven-haired man and frizzy haired woman were deep in their bottles as everyone around them celebrated the one-month anniversary of Voldemort's defeat. This was a familiar sight as more often than not, nights were spent drinking in hopes of forgetting.

"Another glass Hermione?" Harry asked while pouring himself his third firewhiskey.

"Yeah" She sighed, pushing her glass over.

Slamming the drink back, she settled her face in her hands not wanting to break down crying again. At least not in public. It wouldn't do for the brightest witch of their generation and war heroine to be seen as weak. Merlin forbid, she actually mourns the loss of everyone she loved.

"Are you alright?" The war hero asked.

A hysterical laugh escaped her before she could reign it in. "What are we doing Harry?"

"We are living. For ourselves, for my parents, for your parents, … for Ron and all the Weasleys. Just like they would've wanted." The man said finally pushing the bottle away.

"This is not living. We are chess pieces, just as we've always been. Now instead of being controlled by Dumbledore, we're at the mercy of the bloody Ministry. At least before we had a chess master to help us." She ranted.

"'Mione…" Harry placated.

"Don't call me that!" Remembering a familiar redhead calling her much the same.

"Hermione. The ministry is not that bad." He tried to argue.

"They have you as a glorified doll, no more than propaganda against whatever the Ministry deems as dark. I'm nothing more than a face to be used to promote their own agenda. We can't even return to Hogwarts because it wouldn't do if the greatest heroes of the war should need more education! Not when we've already defeated the darkest wizards known to the wizarding world. But of course, they're also still kids who can't make their own decision after years of making them on the run! Bloody hypocrites!" She fumed.

"I know. I know its frustrating but what're we to do. We can't exactly go against the entire Ministry without risk of treason charges. Unless you want to go on the run again, which I would do for you because I love you but be reasonable Hermione. Wow never thought I'd be the one telling you to settle down and think. I just need a 500-page hardcover to hit you over the head with, and I'd be you." He joked.

They shared a brief laugh before sobering up. "Maybe not something that drastic. I don't think I could manage living off foraging berries again. There just has to be something we can do."

"Well you could try to takeover the ministry." Harry suggested.

"No, it'd be unpractical to discern loyalties." She rejected.

"Alright, you could say screw off to every last of one of them." He joked.

"Ha, no that wouldn't stop them. It'd be a good laugh but wouldn't change anything."

"Maybe you could imperio the minister and rule the wizarding world from the shadows. You'd do a great job of that."

Hermione stared off contemplating her best friend's words.

"Wait Hermione I was kidding. I may not like those jerks, but they don't deserve an unforgivable." Harry backtracked.

"Of course not Harry. I wouldn't want to get us thrown into Azkaban after everything, so no unforgivable. But that doesn't mean we couldn't use a spell to change things." Hermione said.

"I may not have paid as much attention in class as you, but I'm almost certain there's no spell that will allow us to change the mind of everyone legally." Harry laughed.

"We might not have to change everyone's mind. If we went back and got Kingsley elected as minister instead of Arrington, we wouldn't be in this position." Hermione reasoned.

"And how do you suggest we travel back in time. Unless you've been holding onto that time turner from third year, we're out of luck." He said.

Hermione shifted nervously in her seat, opting to take another swig of her drink instead of answering the man. His eyes widened in disbelief and gaped at his once rule-abiding best friend.

"You're having me on, aren't you?" Harry asked. "You've had that in your possession this whole time and never thought to mention it? We could've saved them. We could've saved all of them! HOW COULD YOU HERMIONE!" He yelled before storming out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry, HARRY WAIT!" She pleaded after his retreating form.

After throwing a couple galleons onto the table, she ran after her friend. Exiting the pub, she quickly caught up to him, his drunk stumbling impeding his quick escape. The brown-haired woman grabbed the man's arm and tugged him into a dark side alley before releasing him. Harry instantly crumpled to the ground and brick wall, before letting his own head fall into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Explain." He said without looking up at her. Hermione sat down next to him and leant her head against his shoulder.

"Dumbledore…" She began before a tortured bark escaped the man.

"Of bloody fucking course." He growled. "Even dead, he'll find a way to make me insane."

"He gave me the time turner after the battle in the Department of Mysteries. He made me promise him to use it only should you come to irreparable harm. You're the only who could stop the war and said saving anyone else could cause hundreds of others to suffer instead. I shouldn't have listened to him. I was so stupid!" She cried, finally allowing tears to escape.

"S'not your fault Hermione. We all trusted him. What reason did three kids have to not believe the greatest wizard alive. I'm sorry for shouting." He said wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss to her hair.

The two stayed cuddled in that dim alley, taking comfort in knowing that at least had each other. Then drunken voices grew louder and broke their peace. Harry gave a sigh before helping his best friend to her feet, both sobered enough to apparate back to Grimmauld Place. The conversation on hold until the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

June 3, 1998

A hand escaped the cocoon of blankets to push back the mess of brown curls. A resigned groan rang out before Hermione could finally bring herself to sit up in her bed. _We should not have had those extra drinks when we got back._ Wiping the dried drool from her cheek, she finally noticed the bottle of Pepperup Potion set on her bedside table. Downing the potion and enduring the inevitable shot of steam from her ears, she relaxed back into bed.

"Huh, I thought Harry would still be hungover." The woman wondered.

After dressing in an old stolen sweater of Ron's and jeans, she slipped downstairs. Entering the kitchen, the kettle was already boiling, and cups set out. _Wow, I wish Harry was this productive before. I never would've mothered him as much as I did, otherwise. Well, maybe only a little less considering how many idiotic ideas the two of them would get up to. _Her hand involuntarily clenched, remembering the hotheaded ginger who was promised forever.

Harry and she had kept the other from spiralling into the dark depression that many fell into following the final battle. They each had their moments where the silence would get to be too much. Both waiting for a third voice to join into the laughter and celebration. I mean everyone said it was understandable but take comfort that he died a hero. It did little to comfort either of them. Instead they found comfort in new vices.

The wizard followed his godfather's footsteps and fell into his drinks. He hid behind a more sarcastic and open personality, much akin to his first friend. Goofing off and dramatics remnant of two twins who accepted him as a sixth brother. Daily broom rides at night for the girl who loved him through it all. Transforming and reorganizing Grimmauld Place to be his new home like his adoptive mother and godfather would have wanted.

The witch seemed unchanged to those who didn't know her. Still constantly working and reading and studying. Harry knew different. The many nights joining him for drinks until she blacked out. It seemed to be the only way to sleep through the night without waking up screaming and crying. If not that then the hoards of sleeping draught she had stored in her cabinets. It helped to know she had Harry, so more nights than not she would stay over and sneak into his bed when her terrors came. They had their vices but they also had each other.

"Morning, Hermione." A raspy voice greeted behind her. "Thanks for making tea, you didn't have to." The ragged man plopped down at the table across from his friend, careful to not to spill the tea when he staggered.

"What? I didn't make this, I thought you did. And do you need another Pepperup potion, you still seem pretty ghastly." The sober woman asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I wish I'd remember to stock up my potion storage." He said taking a sip of his tea.

"I, I don't have any. Wait, did you not bring up a Pepperup for me earlier?"

"Noooo-," dragging the vowel out, confused. "So, if not me and not you, who else would or could? Dammit, it's too early for this much thinking."

"Well like you said if not me or you, that only leaves … Kreacher?"

"KREACHER!" Harry called.

A pop signalled the elf's entrance. A disgruntled face met his, before he bowed and asked, "Master called for Kreacher?"

"Yes, did you bring Hermione a Pepperup potion this morning? And if yes, could you bring one to me as well please."

"Kreacher must go out to buy more, only bought one for Mistress." The house elf answered before disappearing.

"Why would he bring the potion for me and not you. A-and calling me Mistress? He's never done that before." Hermione questioned. "even after he came into your service, he still only begrudgingly accepted the presence of a muggleborn."

"I don't know what's going but rather then questioning it, we should just go with it. No harm done."

"No Harry, something must have happened for him to change so drastically. Think! What's changed since I was here?"

"Shhh, please Hermione, not so loud. One of us, still has a pounding hangover." He whispered.

"Fine, but we are talking about this after Kreacher returns."

Not long after, Kreacher reappeared with the potion in hand. He set the potion in front of his master and tried to disappear before Harry could become coherent. "No, Kreacher stay we have some questions for you."

"What does Master Potter and Mistress need from Kreacher?" the elf's ear twitching and eyes glancing anywhere but at the wizard or witch.

"Well first, thank you for bringing a Pepperup potion for me. Though you didn't have to, I would've gone and retrieved my own when I woke up. And two, why did you bring one to me in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"Kreacher always listens and serves the noble house of Black. Master ordered Kreacher to help Mistress Hermione whenever she is in need. Master is good master, always care for Kreacher and care for Mistress first." Seeing the two heroes silent, the house elf dismissed himself with a pop.

"Umm, Harry I appreciate the thought, but you know how I feel about house elves and their servitude. Just because I haven't had the time to build S.P.E.W to the magnitude it should be, doesn't mean I've changed my opinion on the subject." She said wearily, taking another drink of her tea.

"Not that I wouldn't have told Kreacher to do that but as I know your response would not be like this I never did. At least I'm almost certain I never said, sometimes I forget… or I'm drunk. So yeah, it wasn't me." Harry defended. "Maybe Sirius?"

"No, can't have been him. Kreacher was told to put me first and Sirius would never ask that of anyone. If anything, it would be to put you first, you're his godson and I was his godson's best friend."

"Again then, I want to say just go along with it and it'll all turn out alright."

"Harry, we can't just _go along with it_. It won't all just magically explain itself."

"Are you sure Hermione? Because I remember a lot of things going wrong if we tried to meddle or investigate anything. Hell, even if we didn't do anything it could all go to shits."

"Yeah, we did have a knack for finding trouble didn't we." She agreed, reminiscing.

"See? Now I believe we need to discuss about a certain witch with a time turner." Raising his eyebrows and tipping his glass in her direction.

"How about some food? I'm starved." Hermione hurriedly placed her glass in the sink and began going through the cupboards for anything edible. Her search turned up half a loaf of bread and strawberry jam. "Really Harry how do you not have anything besides stale bread and an old jar of jam?"

"Alright, so I need to refill my potion storage and food pantry. And you need to talk me through what you're planning with the time turner."

"I wasn't serious when we were talking last night. We were both tipsy and I wasn't thinking. We can't actually use it!" The witch exclaimed, now taking to pacing back and forth to ward off the anxiety building.

"Why not?" asked the wizard angrily. "It's not a bad idea and we don't owe anyone anything anymore. We fought their war and now we deserve to be happy! Don't we deserve that Hermione?"

"Of course we do. I just, after the final battle I never thought I would ever use it because you survived." She crossed the room and slumped down into her seat. Harry reached over and squeezed her hand, sending a small smile to her. "Maybe you're right. I'd only need to go back a couple months and convince Kingsley not to back out of office. He only turned it down because he felt he could do more as head of the Auror department."

"Or I could go –"

"Not happening. I wouldn't put it past you to find a way to crash into your former self because you forgot where you're going. Besides, I've had more practice in staying hidden and even after the war, I still attract less attention than the boy who lived."

"I hate arguing with you, I never win." He pouted dramatically and stared at her with an arm slung over his eyes. "I swear, you act more like Sirius everyday, what with the dramatics and all."

"W-wha-how could you say that? My dearest friend stabbing my heart with such harsh words. I can't go on. Not when my heart is crushed so." The raven-haired man cried, hands now clutching his chest.

"Stop it Harry. We need to be serious and hash out an actual plan."

"Us, Sirius? No, I'm Harry and you're Hermione."

"That was horrible. Never do that again, it does not work for you." She smirked at him. "And I mean it, we need a plan."

"Alright we can say you're planning to visit some extended family in the muggle world while you're gone. We could ask Professor McGonagall if we could use her office at Hogwarts for the time travel. That way you can directly floo to Kingsley's office to talk to him and then presto you're back, Kingsley's minister, and we can finally be left alone." Harry explained.

"Wow, I'm impressed Harry. I didn't know you had given this that much thought, much less come up with a plan that might actually work." Hermione commented, amazed.

"Hey, I can plan and think things through. I just choose not to."

"Alright I'll head to the ministry and turn in my notice for vacation. If you could talk to Minerva?"

"Sounds like a plan, my plan. My good plan-"

"Yes Harry, you're a smart boy now go." Harry let out a mock harrumph and pulled his best friend into a quick hug. Planting a peck on her cheek, he left to get ready. "And remember to grab some food before you come back." She called after him. Walking over to his side of the table, she placed his mug alongside hers in the sink before setting a washing charm upon them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

June 17, 1998

Two weeks.

It was two full weeks of _lost paperwork_ and _misfiled documents_ until Hermione's vacation was finally approved. They wanted to be sure that it was what she really wanted. To be sure that she'd be safe in the muggle world. As if they had forgotten she was a muggleborn witch.

The two heroes were residing at Grimmauld Place since the conception of their plan. The witch had taken to pacing to soothe her anger and quell her anxiety. While the man was seated on the sofa, emerald eyes following her movements around the room. Her visible concern added to his own and resulted in a tumbleweed hairstyle atop his head.

"Breathe Hermione," Harry tried to soothe his best friend, "Your leave has been secured. Professor McGonagall isn't too suspicious about what we're planning, I honestly think she just doesn't want to know. And, and we've got a plan! That already makes us 200 times more prepared than ever before."

"I know, but I can't stop worrying that something's going to go wrong. You're sure we're all set for tomorrow?" The anxious witch asked. Twisting the chocolate curls on her head into knots unconsciously.

"Yeah. As far as everyone at the ministry is concerned, we're off to Sussex to visit your great aunt and I'm going along to keep you company. Only Neville and Luna know we're not actually going and will cover for us should anyone come looking." The man answered, running his hand through his hair.

Hermione mimicked her friend and ran her fingers through her curls. Quickly finding them caught in knots, she tugged her fingers out of her hair. A nasty habit picked up from her years next to the unruliness that was Potter hair. Taking instead to biting her lips in worry, she continued her pacing back and forth in the den.

"What's worrying you?" Harry asked. His brow furrowing and hand clenching around his wand.

"I don't know. I just – something doesn't seem right to me. And I know I have a penchant in overthinking and worrying but I can't help feeling somethings not right." She wrapped her arms around her waist and began muttering under her breath.

Harry got to his feet and gently brought the witch into his arms. One hand softly patting her back while the other squeezed her shoulders and his face pressed a kiss on her hair.

"You don't have to do this. We can call the whole thing off and no one would ever know." He suggested.

"No, no I – we can't. The ministry is out of control and it'll only get worse. If we weren't doing this for ourselves, we have to do it for all our friends that will have to live under this tyranny as well."

"Never stop being a hero, do we?" He teased, tightening his hold on her.

"Nope. I'd say we've developed a bit of a hero complex. Well, you've always had one and must have rubbed off on me." The girl laughed.

"So, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

June 18, 1998

"Thank you again for letting us use your office today, Professor." The sole wizard in the room said. His hands stuffed into his jean pockets, unsuccessfully trying to hide his nerves. The older headmistress cast a weary eye over the boy that looked too much like his father trying to hide one of his schemes.

"Of course, Mr. Potter." The graying witch said with a noticeable crinkled brow, "Ms. Granger has proved to be more than capable of managing you over the years."

"Thank you, Minerva." The grinning witch thanked. Her twinkling eyes meeting Harry's offended greens. McGonagall look on amused at her old students but felt a pang at the missing ginger of their little trio. Her smile drooped noticeably when memories of previous students. Too many of them gone before their time.

"I'll leave the two of you to your business. I expect I'll see the both of you soon. The other professors would love to see you as well." She cast a fond glance at the younger witch and felt a clench in her heart. It was useless to fight against what is destiny, but it never softened the pain of loss. She turned and her robe swept behind her as she excused herself. Neither part of the duo saw the mist that settled in her eyes.

"Of course, Professor." He called after her retreating form. The door shut with a click and the man turned to the brunette. "Alright, are you ready?" He threw his arm around her shoulders in a quick hug. Hermione brought her hand and squeezed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. As ready as I can hope to be."

"And you're sure you want to be the one to do this? I can always go instead."

"No. It'd be better if I go. If something goes wrong, I would have a better chance of finding my way back than you." Her tease falling short.

"Here," Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and tucked it into her hands. "at least with this you can sneak in and out of Hogwarts without too much trouble. If you feel anything's wrong, I want you to come back, whether you've convinced Kingsley or not. Your gut has never been too far off the mark when trouble was involved. I can't lose you too."

"I can take care of myself, but if it makes you feel any better then I promise to come back if I feel somethings going array. I'll be back before you know it." She took a few steps back and withdrew the time turner from under her shirt. Doing a final check that her wand was strapped into her wrist holster and map was tucked into her brown boots, she hitched her beaded bag higher up on her shoulder. The bad had gotten her through one adventure and would get her through another. Stocked up with food, shelter, clothes and additional supplies, the undetectable extension charm was still going strong.

"Be safe Hermione and I'll see you soon." Harry waved with a grimaced smile on his face. The black hood of her cloak was pulled tightly over her curls and hid her face. She grabbed the artifact and began spinning it back.

Once.

Twice.

Then the floo roared to life. Figures exiting in a rapid pace, one after another with wand drawn against the two friends. Vaguely familiar faces looked on with satisfied smirks plastered to their faces. No names came to mind, but their visage brought up moments of passing in hallways and sharing lifts down at the ministry.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Grander, by order of the Ministry you are under arrest for possession of a forbidden time turner! Remove the necklace and surrender your wands" the first ministry officer ordered as his team entered the room.

"Go Hermione!" Harry cried before drawing the group with an "Expelliarmus." The officers split their attention while Hermione continued to spin her necklace. Her other hand reached for her wand, but a burly ministry worker tackled her to ground trying to wrestle the artifact from her grip. Falling over with a shout, she threw her elbow forward to the man's nose. A crack sounded in between the spells shouted by both sides. His wand flew along the floor as his hands came to cradle his now blood gushing nose.

The witch pushed the man off her and ran back for cover behind an overturned table. She could hear Harry shout out in pain from underneath several workers piled upon him. They deemed him to be a larger target and wasted little time in disarming him before focusing their attention to his accomplice.

Her attention diverted; she never noticed the spell that hit her the second before she disappeared. Unbeknownst to Hermione, the time turner never stopped spinning and the tumble leant to accelerating the turns. Future uncertain, she fell into oblivion and let the necklace complete its part in her upcoming fate.

Time flew backwards and dropped her into the past. The furniture righted itself and everyone exited the room. People and creatures alike passed through the space not once acknowledging the witch's presence. Days turned to nights until it slowly came to a stop one sunrise. Hermione remained senseless to what had happened to her as she lay unconscious wrapped protectively in her cloak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

June 18, 1971

"Honestly Albus, have you thought this through? I'm sure Mr. Lupin is a nice boy but a werewolf? Hogwarts has never allowed entrance to one before, we aren't equipped to handle the monthly endeavors that come with that. And I have to insist that Hogwarts has always been a safe haven for all, and we must place our present students well being before his." A Minerva McGonagall missing a significant number of graying hairs, followed after her headmaster to his office.

"Fizzing Whizbee" He spoke to the gargoyle statue protecting entrance to his office. His deep blue robes swept the floor after him as the two climbed up the stairwell. "It is out of my hands Minerva. The Quill of Acceptance had written his name down into the Admittance book since his birth 11 years ago. With his parents aware of the magical world, Remus was not listed as a student that would need extra assistance. His letter was sent out with the rest and would you truly ask me to rescind his acceptance?" He asked a disappointed look on his weathered face.

Talked into a corner, the deputy headmistress let out a resigned sigh. She should really be used to this. Her friend has always done whatever he set his mind to and the determined glint in his crystal eyes, let her know this would be one of those times. "We will need to inform the rest of the staff and place safety precautions for his arrival."

He sent a grandfatherly smile, appeased at her concession. "Then we better come up with a plan before the staff meeting tomorrow." Reaching the top of the stairwell, he pushed open the grand door and allowed Minerva to enter before him.

Her steely eyes immediate saw the new addition to the room in the form of a cloaked form. Her wand was immediately brandished in her right hand while her left gestured at Albus to the bundle. She cast a questioned look over her shoulder. His wrinkled brow and the slight downturn in his beard answered her silent question.

The pair wearily approached the frozen form until they had surrounded the cloak, wands ready. Minerva sent a quick look to Albus, and slowly knelt down to pull the hood back. Met with a mess of brown curls and a smooth skin, she drew back the entire cloak. Albus prided himself in being in control of his emotion and rarely taken aback and was left stunned.

"Do you recognize her, Albus?" She whispered, her hand checking for a pulse and succeeded in finding one. Her maternal instincts flared, as she urgently checked the small child over for any injuries.

"No. No, I've never seen her before and I'm uncertain to how she could have entered Hogwarts let alone my office." His eyes quickly darting around the room for any signs or clues.

"We need to bring her to Poppy. She doesn't seem to be injured, but I don't like the fact she won't wake up." Casting a simple mobilicorpus on the prone form, the two adults left the office in a hurry.

"How is she Poppy?" Minerva asked.

"Some light bruises on her arms and across her chest, seems as she'd been tackled recently. Apart from those, no other injuries from what I can see. She must have knocked her head and fallen unconscious." The healer reported.

Poppy tucked the fragile arm spotted with purpling spots back to the young girl's side. Safely tucked underneath the blanket once more. The healer turned her eyes towards the two individuals who brought her in, "Who is she, Minerva?"

"We're not quite sure. Albus and I found her laying in his office, no sign of how she appeared there. We're hoping that when she wakes, she'll be able to tell us."

"Well, it shouldn't be long now. If you'd like to wait with her, then I'll excuse myself first so I can continue preparing for the new school year."

"Thank you Poppy. We'll call for you when she wakes up." Albus smiled at the woman. Turning on her heel and drawing the curtain back in place, she left the two with the child.

"What are we going to do with her Albus?" The headmistress wondered as she gently brushed back the chocolate curls from the girl's face.

"We'll cross that bridge should we need to." He soothed.

"She has signs of being tackled! She must have been in significant danger and her magic must have sent her here. We can't send her back to people that hurt her or enable others to do so!" The witch ranted, lipped pursed.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Minerva. I'm sure her family would never harm their child."

"I won't allow her to go back if we discover the source of her injuries coincides with my theory."

"And as it is a theory, we should not jump to conclusions. I believe we'll have our answers soon enough, the child is coming to." The wizard glanced over to the bed before retreating to summon Madame Pomfrey.

The girl's eyes were scrunched, and a frown had developed. Minerva quickly shut the curtains behind the bed, blocking the rays of light shining in.

Hermione clutched at the fabric underneath her. There was something vaguely familiar about the scratchy material and antiseptic smell in the air. She heard voices, much too quiet to be directed to her but loud all the same.

Wide, inquisitive eyes blinked up at her. Her eyes flew around the room before settling on a familiar face. She tried to lift her arm to scrub at her eyes, but quickly halted due to the newfound soreness.

"Shh." The older witch shushed, holding the arm down from further movement. "You're alright dear. You're at Hogwarts, in the medical wing. I'm Professor McGonagall, you're safe here."

"It seems our young visitor has come to." The headmaster commented, having returned with Poppy. The healer quickly began checking over her patient. When she deemed the girl fit for questioning, she left with a promise to return if either adult aggravated her patient.

"She is in safe hands, Poppy. You can continue with your work." The man waved off his colleague. "I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of this school. If you're feeling alright, Professor McGonagall and myself have a few questions for you."

"You've done nothing wrong. How about we start with a name?" She asked, a unassuming smile on her face.

"I-I'm… What's going one Professor?" Hermione asked, shaking her head. How could she not recognize her? And how was Dumbledore still alive? And

"Where's Harry?" Her voiced rasped out. Jumping up, before clutching at the pain radiating from her stomach.

"Careful child, you've been hurt. And who is Harry? Is he your friend, was he also injured?" The witch asked.

"It's Harry! A-and I'm Hermione, Professor!" She shouted in confusion, hoping that her voice would force the older woman to recognize her.

Wait.

Why did her voice sound so high-pitched?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

June 18, 1971

Now Hermione's been in a significant number of situations that were weird and unbelievable to say the least. It comes with being best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, two boys who are arguably dimwitted and had a penchant for trouble at times.

Taking on a troll with absolutely zero training, turning into a cat-human hybrid, escaping the clutches of the darkest wizard of her times, nothing really surprises her anymore. The fact that an eleven-year-old Hermione Jean Granger was looking back at her from the mirror instead of an aged, war surviving eighteen-year-old, that broke her.

The two professors and Madame Pomfrey had excused themselves to discuss the situation behind the drawn curtain. White knuckles gripped tighter onto the hand mirror, that innocently lay in her lap. Large defeated eyes stared back at her. Wild, untamed curls and pale unblemished skin. Worse of all, the young witch bared her teeth and large beaver like ones bared back.

Everything changed back.

Everything.

She quickly threw the mirror to the empty foot of her bed, legs too short to fill the space now. Her right hand ripped back the sleeve on her left arm and nothing. Untouched skin laid underneath. Not a scar or blemish to be seen. Pure as fresh snow not yet carved by the evil in the world. Nothing to show for after enduring the torture thrust upon her by Bellatrix. No Mudblood.

Tears drip onto the smooth surface, unbeknownst to her to have formed in her newfound discovery. Shakily, the girl wipes the tear tracks away as the curtain is once again pulled open. A concerned Professor McGonagall, rushes to her side and helps to mop the wet marks still on her cheeks. Mistaking the happy tears to be due to from pain and fear, Minerva sought to console the girl.

"There's no need to be afraid dear. We won't allow whoever that hurt your friend to hurt you anymore. Now Hermione, we need to know who did this to you? How did you get to Hogwarts?" The professor asked in voice just above a whisper.

_They don't know who I am. The time turner sent me back too far, at least 7 years if they have no recollection of me. I'm just a lost child in their eyes. Someone who's scared and alone. Someone to protect. Oh Merlin, this is a mess! What do I do? Think Hermione, think!_

"I – I don't know where I am." She lied. At least this way she could buy herself some time to think up a credible backstory. "I was with Harry and then a group of people rushed in with sticks and lights started flashing from them and then I woke up here." A partial truth makes for a more convincing lie, so Ginny always said. Playing up the muggle inside her, Hermione acted oblivious to wands and spells.

A meaningful look was shared between the adults surrounding her. Taking the lead, Dumbledore sat down slowly at the foot of her bed. Placing a wrinkled hand gently on her blanketed knee closest to him. "Have you ever heard about Hogwarts, child?"

A shake of her head sent her wild mane in knots.

"These people that appeared what did they look like?" He asked.

"They were in all black with silver masks covering their faces." A gasp escaped the healer at her words.

"Albus, it must have been those…" Poppy snuck a glance at the child before whispering under her breath, "_Deatheaters._"

"I'm afraid I have to concur, but it doesn't explain how Miss Hermione came to appear in my office." The man turned back to address the child, "Where were you when those people came? At home? Were your parents there as well?"

"Stop Albus. I think that is enough for today. Hermione needs her rest after what must have been a traumatic incident. Let's not cause more harm by drudging up memories that want to stay hidden away." Minerva sternly interjected.

"Of course. We'll leave her in your capable hands, Poppy. Minerva and I will see if anyone's heard of anything. As Professor McGonagall says get some rest child, we'll come to visit in a bit." Saying their goodbyes, the two exited the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey turned all her attention to her patient and pressed a potion bottle into the girl's hands. "Drink this, it'll help you heal up and have a sound sleep."

Seeing no room for escape, Hermione tipped the potion into her mouth and grimaced at the bitter taste leftover from the sleeping draught. Years of hospital visits and still, potions haven't improved in flavour one bit. Handing the empty bottle back, the older witch tucked her into bed and whispered a soft sleep tight.

Mind still buzzing from the unforeseen events of the day, the sleeping draught would be the only way Hermione would see any shut eye then. If she clenched her eyes tight enough, the brown eyed girl could see her best friends standing vigilant at her side. One raven haired and the other ginger, both eyes filled with concern. The same smell of the hospital wing, the muted movements of the matron, and Hermione was back to a better time. As much time the three had spent in this particular room, she had grown fond of their time there because she could always count on them being by her side.

For now, she'd pretend because to do otherwise would crumble the shaky grasp on her sanity.

Then when the potion did its work, her dreams were filled with happier times and her special people.

~TT

"It seems it is worse than we feared Albus." McGonagall worried, hands clasped tightly in front of her. The two had shut the doors to the wing and began their walk back to the headmaster's office.

"Yes, it seems the child's family was targeted by Voldemort. Do you believe she's a muggleborn or just a muggle?"

"I can't imagine an adult muggle finding their way in, much less a child. She must have some magic in her for the school to have allowed her entrance. It still begs the question on how though? I've never heard of anyone entering the school without our knowledge."

"I have a theory, but I must consult with some of the portraits before I can say for sure." Reaching the gargoyle guard, "If you'll excuse me, Minerva. I'll inform you if I am able to shed any light towards Miss Hermione's appearance."

"Yes of course. And what should we do about the dear girl? She can't stay in the hospital wing forever."

"And so, she shall not. We will decide the child's fate in due time. For now, she is in Poppy's care and until she is to be discharged, she will remain in her care.

"I'll take her!" Minerva stated. "The girl has been through enough. Elphinstone and I always talked about having children. If not for his early end, I'm sure we would have. So, I'll take guardianship over Hermione when the time calls for it."

"Minerva, this decision should not be made in haste. She –"

"And as you like to say Albus, in due time the decision will be clear. I hope I was clear enough; the child will be under my care once Poppy clears her. I will leave you to consult with your portraits and know my mind has been made up. If you still believe I am making a hasty decision than take your own advice and take a rest. Being one of the greatest minds living today does not mean it won't grow foggy with age. I've heard a nice rest will certainly clear the mind of that. Goodnight, Albus." The deputy headmistress turned, her green robe swung around her, and left the headmaster in his place.

The woman has always been protective of her lion cubs and it made her an exemplary head of her house. But a worse time for her maternal instincts to flare up could not be found than when a mysterious child appears with ties to the new dark lord. Albus was not pleased but he knew the stubborn shine in her green eyes meant she would not be swayed. If nothing else at least the child would still remain at Hogwarts, under his eyes and within reach if necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

June 25, 1971

It's been a long week.

The professors have taken it upon themselves to solve the puzzle Hermione seemed to be. All the while poking questions and prodding for any signs of deceit. Then another would swoop in for a coddle and begin the exhausting explanation of the magical world. Hermione can proudly say she would be glad to sit in on any lecture on the subject matter but not when words are dumbed down to childish levels and accompanied by worried glances.

Hermione has also come to accept that it is unlikely for her to return to her original time and body any time soon. The bouts of fear and anxiety would hit her at sporadic times remaindering her she's lost her whole world again. Worse off, this time because she made the stupid decision to use the time turner. At least she hadn't travelled so far back that her mannerism and behaviour could not be attributed to her muggle origins.

Minerva was an accommodating and familiar host. The girl found a bedroom prepared for her, connected to the professor's personal chambers. The woman would often find her sleep disturbed by screams and night terrors of her ward, and it crushed her heart to hear such anguish. The fact that she didn't know of the war the girl has lived thorough once, made it even more unsettling to see such a young child in fear.

Merlin did Hermione wish she could have a drink.

That wouldn't be happening any time soon though would it. Even asking one of the house elves to get one for her wouldn't be possible. They'd have to refuse her request on grounds of her age and then she'd have to deal with the self harm the elf would put themselves through in retribution and she could not deal with that right now. An eleven-year-old getting her hand on alcohol is hard enough in the first place. An eleven-year-old with Minerva McGonagall as her guardian, the very act is impossible.

Still, what she wouldn't do for a bloody drink right now.

~TT

Minerva was not often at a loss of words or actions. The young girl placed in her care (Albus had not been able to convince her otherwise) was troubled. The first night she slept in the adjacent room was eye opening. Of course, she would have nightmares. It was foolish to think otherwise. First her home and loved ones were taken from her. Then she's spelled away to an unfamiliar place and surrounded by strangers. Eleven is not young enough for time to erase the memories, she will have to endure them forever.

She wasn't sure how much faith she held in Albus' theory but with no other plausible explanation, there was no reason to question it further. The wizard has lived a life far longer than she had and has seen and experienced more as well.

Hogwarts has never been and will never be just a castle. The founders imbued their very magic in each and every piece part of the structure down to the smallest stone. And magic is not simply magic. It has body and soul and presence, taken and turned into its very own sentience. One of the greatest architectures of the wizarding world, Hogwarts would not allow anyone or thing to penetrate its walls unless it willed it so. Only someone with great magic within them could draw the castle's attention and be granted entrance within its walls.

And it wanted Hermione Granger to be there.

The castle's magic must have brought her to that office. The four founders built Hogwarts to be a place to raise the magical world's coming generations for years to come. It is first a school and second a fortress. Along with classrooms and libraries for students and staff alike, the indomitable barriers protected the beings within. It needed to protect the girl and Dumbledore needed to know why.

Albus fancied himself to be almost all knowing. His reasoning sound and believable to the ears that heard his tales. If the walls could talk, they would very much like to laugh and joke over the pure absurdity of the headmaster's theory. For if the castle's magic could bring any magical presence to Hogwarts in order to keep them from harm, there would no doubt be hundreds of beings relocated each day. Alas, as great as the building was some things are still out of its purview. If the wizard was ever to know the true story…

Well, he should be glad that walls can't talk because it had many stories to tell.

~TT

Hermione was roused from her unplanned nap by McGonagall's hand. "I'm sorry to wake you dear but if we want to make that trip to Diagon Alley we were to be heading out now."

The older witch had wanted to get the girl some better clothes and all the necessities to make Hogwarts feel more like home. Nothing could be found of Hermione's home so no personal effects could be retrieved. Minerva hoped to trip would distract the witch and allow her some stress relief.

"Come along, we need to head to Hogsmeade and then I'll apparate us there."

Arriving at the familiar alley, it was comforting to see it lined with many of the same shops. Hermione's hand was clutched securely in her guardians as they walked along the storefronts, finally stopping at Ollivanders.

The hand that swung freely at Hermione's side twitched to the concealed wand still in its holster. The cloak had kept her belongings hidden form view as Madame Pomfrey only deigned to give the girl a quick look over focusing on the head wound until she woke up. A more thorough examination had taken place with Hermione's consent. The time in between allowed Hermione to subtly shrink her bag and shorten her clothes unnoticeably.

"We'll be heading in here first. You're to begin at Hogwarts this coming semester with the other first years and I see no reason not to complete your school shopping now instead of during the rush later on. First, every first year comes to Ollivanders to find the wand for them."

The witch held the door open for her ward to enter first. They were soon greeted by Mr. Ollivander, who seemed to be unchanged from his future self. There was always something more to the wizard than meets the eye.

"Ah welcome Professor. How is your wand doing? 9 ½ fir with dragon heartstring; one of my own I believe. Perfect fit for yourself I hope you're not here to replace it."

"Hello Garrick. My wand is well as always, I'm here to find a wand for Hermione here." She placed a firm hand on Hermione's back, giving a little push to urge the child forwards.

"I see. Of course, of course. Starting at Hogwarts, are we?" The wizard peered down at Hermione, but his eyes remained unfocused. "Curious. Curious indeed." He turned his gaze back to McGonagall, "She's safe in my hands Minerva if you need to finish the rest of your shopping. Finding the perfect wand takes time."

The older witch was uncertain with leaving her new child with the undoubtedly eccentric man. She quirked her eyebrow towards the girl in question. "I'll be alright with Mr. Ollivander, Professor."

"Very well then. I'll go pick up your required texts and meet you back here." With a squeeze on her shoulder, she left the two alone.

Hermione turned back to the wizard before her and wondered if he knew she had a wand on her already. Granted it originally belonged to Bellatrix, but it was still her wand.

"Ms. Granger have you ever heard that it is the wand that chooses the witch, not the witch that chooses the wand. That is why our first wand will always fit us best. I have made many wands over the years, each one waiting for the perfect witch or wizard to walk through that door. I believe you will find the wand for you should you just take a walk around the store. See what calls for you and leave behind the ones that belong to another." The wizard said before leaving the girl alone surrounded by boxes upon boxes filled with wands.

She removed walnut wand from its hold and carefully placed it down on the counter where Ollivander was standing. Turning to the left she walked the same path Ollivander had with another eleven-year-old Hermione Granger. The witch stopped in front of a shelf and took down a box labelled to hold a vine wood wand, 10 ¾ possessing a dragon heartstring core. Holding her wand was like reconnecting with an old friend. This wand had or will run through the gauntlet with her. She thought she had left everything behind, but she supposed magic always finds a way.

"Found the wand for you?" A voice commented, causing the girl to jump in surprise.

"Yes. Yes, I have Mr. Ollivander. I'll need to wait for Professor McGonagall to pay for it. I'm afraid I don't have any money on me right now."

"Not to worry Ms. Granger. I believe a trade is more than sufficient."

Just as they spoke about her, the older witch returned for her child. A smile appeared on her face when she saw the wand grasped in Hermione's hand.

"How much do I owe you Garrick?" Already pulling out her coin pouch from her pocket.

"No need. Let's just say payments been settled by being old and new friends."

"Oh. Alright then, thank you. We'll be on our way then, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon goodbye for now."

"Goodbye and thank you, Mr. Ollivander." Hermione waved before hurrying after the older witch. Just catching the wink, he sent at her before the door closed behind her.

_What a weird old man._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

June 25, 1971

"Alright one last stop before we head back to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall declared to the eleven-year-old.

"What else is there? We've gotten my books, potions equipment, uniforms and wand." Hermione asked her guardian.

Minerva gave the girl a small smile and continued walking. They eventually came to a stop outside the one and only Magical Menagerie. They were welcomed by sounds of hoots and meowls supplemented by some quieter squeaks and croaks. The spark in the girl's brown eyes ignited a warmth in the older witch's heart, she had made the right decision to stop here.

"Many students find that a companion helps ease them into their stay at Hogwarts. Typically, the school recommends an owl, cat, or toad but I believe some leeway will be given should you choose something else." The witch patted the girl on the back, "Off you go, let me or the shopkeeper know when you've decided. We'll be right here."

The girl grinned at her professor before heading off to where she knew they kept their feline companions. A pang ran through her chest as she thought about her own golden cat, adopted when she was starting Hogwarts the first time. _I hope someone's looking out for him and keeping him fed. _

Hermione also hoped Harry was alright. She imagined countless scenarios over the past week about what happened after she disappeared. The ministry had no evidence since the time turner had gone back with her. With nothing else to support their claims besides whoever tipped them off they couldn't have legally held him in custody. Even then she doubted charges would stick for the boy who lived and defeated the dark lord. Sometimes fame did have its perks.

Snapping out of her thoughts, a flash of gold moved in the corner of her eye. Twisting around she saw the tiny fluff of gold circling in its cage. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her fingers in between the sides of the cage and reached out to the animal. Looking over the sign displayed beside:

_Kneazle Cub (Male)_

_8 weeks old_

_Mother: Flecked Golden Kneazle_

_Father: Spotted Shorthair Kneazle_

Her small fingers were able to slip in between the metal latching and reach out trying to pet the paw closest to her. Large brown eyes peered back, taking in the strange girl before him. Intelligent eyes were surrounded by a mass of golden fur with spots of brown and black, not unlike a domestic Bengal cat. A floof of his tail swatted her fingers away.

Quickly retracting her fingers, she took in the cub. Kneazles were known to be intelligent creatures and very choosey about their witch or wizard. Biting her lip in concentration, Hermione slipped her fingers back into the cage and held it a few inches away from the feline. Maintaining eye contact with the potential companion, she slowly inched her finger forward. The kneazle held her gaze until he dropped it to examine the fingers encroaching his space. Apparently coming to his own conclusion, he deemed her worthy by placing his paw down her fingers.

"I've never seen him accept anyone yet. He's the last of his litter to be adopted. You must be a special witch for this cub to choose you." The shopkeeper's voice projected from behind her.

"Is this the one you'd like Hermione?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes," She nodded, "If it's alright with you professor, I'd like this one."

"Very well then." The older witch turned to negotiate with the owner, leaving her ward to continue petting her new companion. _I think you and Crookshanks would have gotten along. The both you certainly have strong opinions about everyone._

~TT~

June 27, 1971

Hermione found her first chance of solitude when all professors were required to attend the annual meeting to discuss the upcoming schoolyear. After a final check in from Professor McGonagall, she was left in the company of the recently named, Aurelius. The name derived from the Latin word for golden, as inspired by the kneazle's pelt.

Giving the feline a pet between his ears, she grabbed the disillusioned beaded bag that had been hidden in her new trunk. Taking out a blank notebook she began to do what she always did best, plan. A plan to get back to her time. A backup plan to make sure her presence wouldn't undo future events. A backup backup plan to defeat Voldemort in this timeline so Harry never has to. One of these plans had to work, she really hoped she could count on the residual luck Harry seemed to leave with her.

It's 1971. Hermione Granger will be starting over her first year at Hogwarts. Still accompanied by one raven haired and another red headed. Only this poor sighted boy won't grin at her when she hits him with one of her textbooks. This time the ginger won't be a quidditch obsessed fanatic that would make her heart skip a beat. It's 1971 and Hermione wasn't ready to come to the reality this a journey she will have to undertake alone.

A tear escaped her eye, dropping onto the scribbles below. Rubbing them away, her hands couldn't keep up with the rapidly increasing tear tracks left on her cheeks. A sob escaped her. Breaking into tears and cries was not what Hermione originally planned when she knew all the adults would be occupied.

Aurelius climbed into her lap and meowed up at her, sensing the change in his carer. He nuzzled against her chin, catching the escaped tears with his tongue. The girl clung onto her only source of comfort, she lost all restraint and let the sobs overtake her. The familiar golden fur warmed her face, hiding her sorrow tantamount to another orange feline that would comfort her when she felt alone.

_Seventeen is not old enough to deal with all this shit. Bloody Dumbledore and Voldemort dragging us into their pissing match of immortality. Yeah, great fucking idea to have kids fight the battle for you. Not like we don't have anything else to do. Who needs an education when you can live forever, fucking idiot! All the magic in the world and you want to ruin it!_

_Then the ministry finally decides to grow a pair and try to control us. No who needs psychiatric help. Certainly not child soldiers who endured a war against a dark lord. They're fine, it's more important that they pose for photos with the new minister of magic._

_Now here we go again because two drunk war heroes hate their lives and the only solution was a bloody stupid one. _

_What did I do?_

~TT~

August 31, 1971

A knock sounded on Hermione's door. The curly haired witch was seated at her desk plotting away in her notebook. Quickly disillusioning it and throwing it onto the floor, replacing a textbook in its spot.

"Come in." She called out.

Professor McGonagall let herself into her ward's room and shut the door behind her. A smile appearing on her face when she caught sight of the transfiguration book she had gifted to the girl before her.

"Getting a head start on your studies?" The graying witch asked, taking a seat on the bed behind the girl. Hermione twisted around in her chair and gave a guilty grin back at her. "If you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them."

"Yeah, I've always been a bit keen."

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about tomorrow. Typically, all students would take the train at King's Cross then first years would be able to take boats up to the Hogwarts afterwards. You are in the unusual position where you are already at Hogwarts. The headmaster and I have discussed it and wanted to take your opinion into consideration. If you'd like I can take you to platform 9 ¾ beforehand or you can choose to remain here."

"I-I think I'd prefer to stay here. There's no reason for me to travel there just to come back." _I can at least preserve that one experience and not re-live it. _

"Alright then. I'll come around to bring you down to the great hall when the other first years arrive for sorting." Minerva got up and patted a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'll leave you to your studying then."

Hermione had a close relationship with Professor McGonagall before. Growing close in their shared admiration for knowledge and a shared love for well meaning troublemakers. This time around, the two's bond was similarly close but in a different way. Instead of as a colleague, Hermione was her ward. Love was still there but now in a protective and maternal manner.

She couldn't say she didn't enjoy it. Hermione had always looked up to Minerva for everything she's done and the fact she missed her own mother and Mrs. Weasley's coddling may have played a factor as well. Professor McGonagall had always made sure Hermione was never alone for too long. Always checking in, bringing her around Hogwarts, and little adventure out to familiarize her with the wizarding world. It was nice to be treated like a kid again. To have another taste of childhood before another war swooped in.

Hermione smiled at her professor. She gave a wave goodbye while Minerva nodded back and shut the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

September 1, 1971

Hermione started her day off with a face full of kneazle fur. Spluttering the golden hairs out of her mouth and pushing the feline off her. He let out a disgruntled hiss even when it was her face, Aurelius was seated upon. The witch plucked the remaining hairs that stubbornly remained, all while pulling herself out of bed.

Aurelius, deciding the inconvenience could be overlooked, brought over his food bowl and dropped at her feet. All the while, the kneazle shooting a glare at her stillness.

"Really?" Hermione rolled her eyes before heading over to the cupboard that held the packet of kneazle grub. Another meow escaped her pet, "I'm going, I'm going. Honestly who's the one in charge of this relationship?"

Of course, an answer never came but the look on Aurelius' face was answer enough. "You know what you are? Spoiled. And I will not be here all day now that classes begin. What will you do then?" Storing the feed away, she placed the bowl back on the ground. "You're welcome." Getting what he wanted, Aurelius ignored Hermione's nagging and dug in.

Hermione found herself talking more and more to the feline, falling back into a familiar relationship with her pet. With everything she's experienced and plans to do for the future, she needed a sounding board to remain sane. She couldn't exactly confide in her professors and the people she trusted were strangers once again, thus leaving her to talk to Aurelius. He would probably feel he wasn't being given the credit he was due but no need to develop his ego any more so.

Giving the kneazle a final pet on his head, she set out to change into her uniform and prepare for the day. Hermione had a feeling it would be stressful day. Her gut has been very telling over the years and knowing that Harry and Neville's parents would be here today meant an added bundle of nerves. Then handling that she and the other adults she knew before are all children again, Hermione was a little stressed. Good thing she's had plenty of experience handling stress.

Her breakfast and lunch had been delivered straight to her room as the great hall was occupied with everyone preparing for the opening feast. Remembering each starting feast to be some of the most astounding and unbelievable, she wouldn't be seeing anyone until dinner time.

Pulling the notebook that now held all her plans, she quickly disenchanted the wards established and flipped to the beginning. She knew where the all the horcruxes would be in her time and had a vague understanding of where they could be today. Voldemort has only been making the front page of the Daily Prophet in the past year from what she could riffling through old newspapers. His attacks starting in small, sporadic muggle that had only been recently connected and attributed to the dark wizard.

As far as she knew, she had a seven years head start before the second war really picked up. If she remembered correctly, and she did, Hermione only had to deal with 5 horcruxes this time around. Harry hadn't been killed and won't be if she did things right. Then Nagini hadn't been turned into a horcrux either because Bertha Jorkins was still alive. It was some comfort that if she had to destroy them all on her own this time, she had her foreknowledge and 2 less artifacts to find.

A pop sounded outside her door with a knock quickly following. Hermione called out to the knocker, who was likely a house elf, and let them enter.

"Hello Ms. Hermione, Professor McGonagall sent Tilly to come fetch young miss. Professor says students will soon arrive at Hogwarts and wants miss to be ready." The smiley elf cheered in greeting.

"Of course, thank you Tilly. I'll just be a second if you don't mind waiting for me." She replied.

"Oh no, no mind at all! Tilly is here to help miss and get her to her professor." Tilly assured.

Hermione threw on her uniform and rushed out to the common area where her packed trunk had been sitting for days now. Tilly had taken to tidying up the already immaculate space but still found ways to clean. Knowing if left to her own devices for any longer the house elf would tackle repacking her trunk. The witch hurried the elf to pop the two of them straight down to where Minerva was still prepping for the sorting ceremony in the Great Hall.

"Wow." Hermione said taking in the gleaming lights from the levitating candles. The night sky was clear with each star twinkling away. The tables were decorated with autumn leaves and ribbon in the respective house colours. Along walls held alternating banners of each house, nice to know that house pride was very much a thing.

"I was hoping it would be a surprise for you but all the same I'm glad you like it." Minerva smiled.

Tilly turned her already moistening eyes to the professor who had picked her to complete the important errand. Tears escaped as she realized she had ruined the night for the two witches before her. "Stupid Tilly!" the house elf ran over to the large doors to the hall and bashed her head once against the wooden board. The transfiguration professor rushed to stop her before more damage could be done.

Hermione quickly ran after them, knowing what a house elf would do when they felt they had wronged another. Reaching them, she heard Professor McGonagall reassuring the elf, "No Tilly. You've done exactly as I asked and brought Hermione to me. It was my mistake; I should have told you that I would meet her later in the hallway instead. I'm certain Hermione feels just the same and at the end of it I was still able to see her enjoy the hall"

Misty doe eyes turned to look at the young ward. "That's right Tilly! I feel incredibly happy because I was able to see the decorations before anyone else, so thank you. You've done an amazing job."

"Truly miss? Miss Hermione and Professor McGonagall is not mad at Tilly?"

The two were quick to assure her. Believing that the elf was no longer a danger to herself, she went back to the kitchen to continue preparing for the feast. The two witches shared a meaningful look at the averted crisis.

"Are you excited for the welcoming ceremony? Finally, able to spend some time with people your own age instead of us old professors."

"I-I'm excited." Hermione hoped the older witch couldn't see through her anxiety, "But you know I've loved all the time I've had with everyone. It's been nice to be able to go to anyone with questions and especially thank you for everything you've done for me. I was just a lost muggleborn that turned up at Hogwarts and you were there every step of the way. And if this is where I'm meant to be then I'm glad that you'll be by my side." She finished with tears glistening, knowing Minerva would never know how much the professor has done for her in each lifetime.

The older witch felt a catch in her throat and elected to bring the young girl into her arms instead. "I feel much the same, Hermione."

The duo stayed in each other's embrace for another moment. Hermione pulled back first, embarrassed for the few tears that slipped down. Minerva cleared her throat with a cough and discreetly wiped a few of her own tears. The two witches both lived life full of war, the last of their families and losing loved ones. Who could blame the two for clinging onto their bond?

"The students should be arriving now; first years will be waiting outside to be sorted. I imagine you'll want to slip in unnoticed when they come in?"

"Yeah, I'll wait just around the corner until I hear them come in and stay in the back."

"Alright then. I'll see you when I call you in."

Hermione left first and as promised, stayed hidden around the corner. _Showtime Hermione. Time to get your game face on. Don't flinch when you see them. Don't let them know that you know who they are. Don't act suspicious._

Her self-disciplining was interrupted by eager cheering and aweing. Hermione peeked around the stone wall and saw about 40 students enter the corridor. Each one excitedly pointing at the moving paintings or gasping at Peeves, who had taken it upon himself to _introduce_ himself to the new targets.

Brown eyes scanned the group before they settled on the brilliant red hair that undoubtedly belonged to Lily Evans. Her photos didn't do her justice. The flickering candles caught all the colours in her curls and her emerald eyes were just like Harry's.

Then her eyes slipped to the boy next to her. Professor Snape. It wasn't hard to recognize the same prominent nose, lanky figure and shrouding black hair. His pasty skin emphasized his hollows in his face. Very little people talked about the potion professor's rough childhood, rather focusing on his callous adult years. Though it didn't negate all the wrong he did, it explained that his mindset wasn't exactly whole to begin with.

Rambunctious laughter drew her attention to two boys. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on the shorter one with chaotic black locks and round glasses perched on his nose. It was hard to look at him. Although every loved to mention that Harry has his mother's eyes, everything else came from his father. Down to the tanned skin, unmanageable hair, and crooked smile.

Evidently Sirius and James were truly friends from the start if the arm swung across James' shoulder was any indication. The same easy going smile and gleaming gray eyes. Clearly, he has been attractive since birth because of bloody Black genes.

Her eyes darted around the two, hoping to catch sight of her favourite DADA, but the two boys haven't seemed to bring the werewolf into their fold just yet. She was also relieved to see that Pettigrew hadn't attached himself to them either. Maybe she could keep it that way. Hermione understood that at this point he wasn't a piece of traitoring scum but still, she couldn't imagine he was all that great now.

Hermione's attention was dragged over to Professor McGonagall who had stepped outside to explain the sorting process to the first years. The first name had been called for one Bertram Aubrey. The witch took a final calming breath before joining the crowd surging closer to the giant doors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

September 1, 1971

"Granger, Hermione." Minerva's voice called out, signalling the witch's turn.

She walked over and seated herself on the stool, feeling the hundreds of eyes now focused on her. The ragged sorting hat was placed on her head, dropping down to cover her eyes from view.

"How curious? I feel as I've sorted you once before. I see, a traveller from a future past. But I don't do re-sortings." The hat mumbled in her mind.

"I'm not expecting one. I do need your help though to declare that I'm a Gryffindor and to keep this a secret." She silently begged.

"I don't make a habit of helping people, too much of a hassle more times than not. Although for what you have done and shall do for magic, I suppose I can be of service. As I'm already going out of my usual way, should I sort you into Ravenclaw this time around? You would do very well there with your intellect and experience."

"NO! No, I _need_ to be sorted into Gryffindor. You've seen what I plan to do. It'd be much easier to accomplish if I stayed in the same house."

"Very well then," The hat conceded to the witch before exclaiming out loud, "better be Gryffindor!"

Sending a final thank you to the hat, she handed it back to Professor McGonagall. The older witch took the hat back and gave her ward a proud smile. Though she usually tried to keep impartial during the sorting, no one could fault the professor for taking pride her child was in her house.

Hermione returned a small smile back before scurrying over to the leftmost table. The Gryffindors were as loud as the first time, with their cheers and hollers. An older student patted her on the back as she walked over to an empty seat across from one Lily Evans.

Taking a closer look at Harry's mum, even at 11 she could see the witch would be a beauty once grown. Her scarlet curls were enviously tamed and fell to softly frame her face, unlike her own curls. They offset her porcelain skin with freckles spotted across her nose and expressive emerald eyes. Lily gave a welcoming smile and Hermione noted she also had perfect teeth. It wasn't hard for her to understand how James Potter fell so quickly for the witch.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans."

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too! I don't remember seeing you on the train earlier?"

"Oh, umm- "Hermione was taken aback that her lack of presence was noted, "I – I was around. You probably didn't notice me since there was so many students. I tend to blend in sometimes." She crossed her fingers that Lily wouldn't question her any further.

"Yeah, I was kind of distracted by Sev and everything. Luckily for us that we arrived early and got a car for ourselves. I couldn't believe the train was hidden right at King's Cross and no one noticed. Then running into a wall, my heart was pounding in my chest and I really thought I'd end up at the hospital! Sorry – I tend to ramble when I get excited and my parents are muggles so I couldn't even imagine magic was real. I guess it's pretty obvious I'm a muggleborn huh?" Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and her eyes darting around.

"No, I don't think anyone could not be amazed at Hogwarts!" Hermione reassured, "And who's Sev?" She already knew the answer but hoped to steer away from any awkwardness. _Merlin, was I like that when I was 11?_

"Sev?" Lily's attention directed to the boy still waiting to be sorted. "Severus actually. He's my best friend! Sev was the one who told me I was a witch. His last name's Snape so he hasn't been sorted yet. We hoped to be sorted into Ravenclaw together but here I am. He always said I was stubborn but so is he so maybe he'll get into Gryffindor too! Not to say that if he's not that we wouldn't be friends anymore because he's my first friend and all, I wouldn't let our houses stop us."

"Wow, it must be nice to already know someone before coming here." Hermione commented.

"It's nice to know I'll always have him looking out for me even if I don't make any other friends. Although I guess we could be friends too if you wanted, then I can introduce you to Sev too and we can all be friends together!" She cheered, realizing her fear of having no friends was negated.

"That sounds nice. I'd love to be your friend." _I guess I know where Harry got all the awkwardness from. _"And don't worry if you have any questions about magic, I'd be glad to help."

"Oh, here comes Sev!" Lily said, pointing over Hermione's shoulder. She turned and her eyes followed the sullen boy as he approached the stool. His eyes were scanning around the hall before landing on his best friend. The corners of his mouth dipped as he realized she had been sorted into Gryffindor, but they quickly shot into a smile when his eyes met hers.

Lily held her breath in anticipation while Hermione knew they boy would be in "Slytherin!"

Severus returned the hat and dragged his feet as he joined the table at the other end of the great hall. His housemates politely clapping but their eyes judging his clearly, second-hand robes and non pure-blood lineage.

Lily gave an encouraging smile but even she was disappointed that he was sorted in another house. She turned her attention back to the brunette across from her, at least she wouldn't be alone. Hermione had mixed feelings; she realistically knew that Professor Snape couldn't have always been a bastard. No matter what Ron always thought, the future potion professor was a child at one point. She hoped Lily couldn't see the relief she felt when Snape didn't pay her any attention when walking past. Even if she hadn't sat in his class in years, she could still feel his judging sneer.

"I'm sorry your friend wasn't sorted with us." Hermione said giving what she hoped to be a comforting smile. It really wasn't but luckily Lily still had eyes locked on her childhood friend.

"It's ok. I kind of had a funny feeling that he wouldn't be."

"If it's any consolation, I've heard that Gryffindors and Slytherins are always paired together for classes; you'll be able to see each often enough."

"Really?" Lily beamed at the thought, "That's great! We can always study together between classes and have our meals together; it'll never feel like we're in separate houses to begin with"

Hermione winced at the thought. "I don't Severus would be able to sit with us at the Gryffindor table. We don't really get along well with Slytherins."

"Well then we can go over and join him at his table instead. I wouldn't want to sit with anyone who wouldn't sit with him anyways" Her face flushed at the slight against her friend.

"Like those snakes would let you within 5 meters of their slimy table anyways." A voice interjected. "Besides everyone knows that us Gryffindors are the best!" A boy with unkept black hair and round glasses sliding down his nose shouted from 2 seats down.

"Yeah, James' got a point." The smirking boy next to James joined in. "Trust me, you're better off without those losers. You're more than welcome to join us though, we'd love to keep you girls' company." Sirius grinned, his eyes darting between the two of them.

"We wouldn't ever want to join two stupid jerks, who don't know how to mind their own business! We would even choose the company of trolls than you two!" Lily raged at the James and Sirius.

Hermione wasn't so sure about the trolls part; She was still pretty traumatised from her first encounter with them. The witch wondered if pre-pubescent boys were all just born idiots until they're adults – maybe even longer considering the other 'adult' men she knew.

"James! Did you hear what she called us?" Sirius cried while dramatically falling over onto his friend. I guess that answers the question if the man was born dramatic or a developed characteristic.

"There, there, Sirius" His friend said, patting at the boy's head. "She'll see the light when she actually has to _spend time_ with those snakes." He said disgusted at the mere thought.

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Lily's face was growing an alarming shade of red. "SEV IS – "

Her loud tirade was interrupted by the Gryffindor prefect saying for those who have finished dinner, could follow him to the common rooms. Hermione taking the opportunity to end what would become a very public conversation, rose from her seat. "Come on Lily, I'd like to check out our rooms first. Maybe we can get a bed near each other's."

Torn between defending her best friend and fulfilling her curiosity, she reeled herself in with a final huff. Getting up from her side of the table, she stormed past the two snickering lions and joined the small group assembled at the end.

"Alright Gryffindors, my name is Landen Johnson and I am one of your prefects this year. If you'll follow me, we can start heading out. Please keep up with the group as the stairs will change and you will get lost." The seven-teen year old dressed in his Gryffindor robes and pin shining on his chest. Turning on his foot, the first years followed along like ducklings after their mum.

* * *

**A/N: Hey readers, thank you for reading thus far. I know it's been pretty slow building but it will pick up. That being said life has been getting pretty brutal so I've been thinking I might switch to updating every two weeks instead of weekly; The chapters would then be a bit longer as well if that happened. Let me know what you think about this and the story so far.**

**-O**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

September 2, 1971

Hermione hoped this wasn't becoming a trend; waking up to Aurelius sprawled across her face. If the kneazle thought he was the one in control in this relationship… well he'd be right. Merlin knows how often the witch would try to discipline Crookshanks and it ending with a snuggle on the couch with treats a plenty. She would threaten the golden feline with abandonment, leaving him to Filch's possession but with how the caretaker took care of Mrs. Norris, it wasn't that great a threat. Unfortunately, it seems the bushy haired witch had a knack of harbouring exhausting men in her life, what was one more… well actually she was kind of short some insufferable beings considering… everything.

Laying awake at, she glanced at the wooden clock on her bedside table, six o'clock, wasn't too bad. Last night's festivities had worn her out, physically, emotionally and mentally. If she thought knowing what the future would entail would make this easier, she was way off.

Lily and Hermione had introduced themselves to the three girls who joined them later in the night. The brown-haired witch found herself drawn to one, Alice Peverell. Neville's mum was cheerful and warm, and she would be the best mum. Not willing to stray into those thoughts, Hermione threw her attention to the other two.

Marlene McKinnon and Mary McDonald were girls, in every sense of the word. They filled the dorm with giggles and gossip about having the handsomest boys in the year the second they entered the room. Lily had scowled at mere mention of their male counterparts and shot disapproving looks at the two. No one brought up the incident between a certain redhead and two raven-haired boys after that.

Hermione was relieved that she had respite in the form of the two girls. Even though the fact that she didn't recognize their names might have indicated the end they may have faced during the war. They were happy and bubbly, almost leaning into flighty, witches. Hermione had to constantly remind herself throughout the night that these were eleven-year-old girls and they were supposed to immature. If only they didn't also bring one Lavender Brown to mind when they flipped their hair.

She really hoped they wouldn't be like Lavender and Parvati. Hermione hadn't exactly gotten along with those two fellow Gryffindors. Save for Luna and Ginny, she typically found herself surrounded by friends of the male variety.

During her first years at Hogwarts, it was just less anxiety and self-consciousness inducing sticking with her boys. Well, after the whole issue with Ron and the name calling and the sobbing. Sometimes when she remembered that moment, Hermione would grab the nearest book and hit him with it to relieve the anger still inside her. Let them never forget how great a memory the witch had and how long she could hold a grudge.

Harry and Ron were her boys. The three of them were rather inseparable. Although she would have bouts of loneliness when the two would talk about quidditch or just boy things. With the two of them, she'd never had to worry about them gossiping behind her back or criticizing her lack of feminine interest.

Sure, there was teasing ever now and then but never ill intentioned. Ron tended to stick his foot in his mouth but deep down she knew it was meant to be harsh. It was just him being the awkward and gawky teenager he was.

Then Harry was always there to pull them together. He was her best friend, beside her with his crooked glasses and mussed up hair. Hermione especially loved it when she was in an emotional mood and Harry would try to appease her. His frazzled look and awkward pats on the back never failed to make her laugh. That boy was really at a loss when it came to emotions.

Hermione found herself smiling wistfully. These memories got her through the darkest times, and they would continue to do so. She could always fall back and know her boys would be there to catch her. Now it was time for her pull herself together, she had a lot to do before her friends would be born.

Deciding any more time wallowing would be unproductive, she pulled herself out of bed. An early start to her day meant a more accomplished day. Grabbing Aurelius and setting him back down where she had slept, she escaped to the adjoining bathroom. Passing Lily's bed, she peeked through the curtain to see her new friend still asleep. Soft snores and deep breathing came from the remaining four beds, leaving Hermione to a quiet morning.

Taking advantage of the empty bathroom, she vowed to always be the first up if it meant clean and solo morning time. She could truly take all the time she wanted to get ready.

After 30 minutes of trying to wrangle her hair, she gave up with a throw of her brush. She didn't know why she still bothered. Her first 17 years of trying to manager hair had little success unless she was willing to shell out some galleons for a potion. Refusing to let this ruin her mood, Hermione left to grab her packed bag from her trunk.

She saw Aurelius snuggled into her bed, with her blanket now pulled around him. Pets really had the life, didn't they? Giving her kneazle a final pat, she did a final check that his food and water bowls were still full. The Hogwarts house elves usually took to checking all animals brought to the castle were well taken care of, but she still liked to make sure as well.

Hermione had taken to placing the bowls in the space between her and Lily's trunks, that lay at the foot of their beds. Marlene and Mary had taken the two beds opposite them, across the room. Alice had taken the remaining bed that was pushed up against the adjacent wall, nearest to the hallway door. The dorm was really unchanged from her time. The same golden and crimson decoration with mahogany wood furniture; if she tried hard enough, she could pretend nothing had changed.

Walking down to the Great Hall was slow going. She took her time to walk the hallways, wave to the paintings and take in the views from the windows. It was hard to imagine these walls could ever be knocked down and broken. If Hermione had anything to do about it, they'd never would be.

As she approached the open doors, she heard the soft chattering and clanging of plates. Her little morning stroll had passed more time than she thought, a number of students and professors had already made their way there for breakfast. The smell of bacon and coffee reached her nose and triggered her stomach to let out a groan.

Her arm sprang to suppress the noise escaping her and her stroll turned into a brisk walk. Quickly entering the doors, she immediately headed toward the Gryffindor table which had the least number of students of the four houses.

Gryffindors were not known to be early risers, save for a select few. It's nice to see that characteristic was very much a house specialty. The Hufflepuffs were always morning people, with their bright smiles and cheerful chatter. Then the Slytherins would never deem to be late unless they needed to make a certain statement. Ravenclaws were usually a mix. Half of them would be insomniacs, unable to stop reading and studying. Then the other half were of the philosophy the early bird gets the worm.

Hermione's feet stumbled to a stop before she reached her intended seat. Across from the vacant spot was a boy in an oversized sweater with a crimson cloak draped over his shoulders. His chocolate brown hair and amber eyes were charming, but his most prominent feature was the healing scar peeking out of his shirt collar.

She debated whether to steer clear of, who could only be Remus Lupin, or not. The full moon was only 3 days prior and she knew the werewolf could be grouchy to say the least. Hermione and Remus had grown to be close friends, the years after he stopped being her professor. They shared their love of sweets and books. They often spent many nights in Grimmauld's library with heavy texts and cups of hot chocolate placed on the table between them.

The wizard was also a perfect sounding board. He was always her favourite professor because he was made to teach. His patience and knowledge leant to his kind nature. The two would often joke about being Ravenclaws at heart; if not for their best friends needing someone with common sense to keep them alive, they may have jumped ship.

Brandishing a welcoming smile, Hermione seated herself before him.

"Hello! I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced. Remus looked wide eyed at the sudden presence and froze in anxiousness. "And you are?" she prompted.

"Uh…" Remus shook himself out of his stupor and straightened in his seat. "Remus Lupin. I'm a first year. Gryffindor." He listed. "but I guess that was obvious with the tie and sitting here… at the Gryffindor table…" Hermione could practically hear him berating himself, causing her to let out a giggle.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm also a first year and Gryffindor." She couldn't help teasing just a bit. "I thought I would be the only one up at this time. All my roommates were still asleep when I left."

"The same with my dormmates. I didn't mind the quiet too much, I'm used to it. After last night, I was actually kind of glad for the silence."

"Oh, why's that? Stayed up all night gossiping about us girls?" She joked.

"W-what? I didn't say anything!" His face burned bright as he tried to use the toast he was chewing at to cover his face.

"You didn't say anything but someone else did?" She probed, snatching the toast from his hand. Remus quickly averted his gaze to anywhere but her. "Remus? We're friends now, Remus. Friends tells friends when other people talk about them behind their backs." She continued to urge the boy.

"IT WAS JAMES!" He exploded. "HE-" his shouts were quickly suppressed when Hermione lunged across the table to slap a hand over his mouth.

"I'm right here, no need to yell." She spoke before cautiously bringing her hand back.

Remus really wanted his new friend to like him. His dormmates didn't really endear themselves to him when they wouldn't stop gossiping last night. And Hermione was kind and warm and smelled nice. The other guy really liked how she smelled.

"James, he's in our year as well,"

"Oh, I've met James Potter."

"I'm guessing he wasn't on his best behaviour. Well then it shouldn't come as a surprise that he and Sirius were a bit much last night. They were going on about some other girls who they met during the feast last night."

"Really, did they say who?" Curious if they even knew her name.

"Um one was Lily Evans, who James declared to be feisty and fiery and perfect. And I don't think they knew the other girl's names, but she was with Lily so I suppose they must be friends. She apparently had wild brown curls and light freckles… dotted…. on her face." Remus gradually dragged out as he took in the witch before him. "You."

"Yup." Hermione popped the last letter.

"They're idiots, aren't they?"

"I would think so, but my mum always said to never judge someone from a single action, so we'll see. We have seven years to get through with them."

"They also tried to sneak out after curfew as well."

"Of course they did." What was it with Potters and their need to break the rules? Did they really not care about rules and expulsion?

"So, I am glad to have met you at least. I was worried that all Gryffindors were so loud and vocal."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'll introduce you to Lily too. She's like a bear, calm until you piss her off."

"James does not know what he's charging into, does he?"

"No, I don't think he knows. But it'll be hilarious to watch."

"If it helps his case, I don't think he means to annoy anyone this much. James just-"

"James what?" A groggy voice interrupted them. The two turned in unison towards the boy who plopped down in the seat beside Remus. Grabbing the cup before him, it quickly filled with a cup of coffee, two cream and two sugar.

"Just that you seem very nice. Where are the others?" Remus finished. James' hazel eyes finally rested on the girl before him. "Hey, you were the girl with Evans last night, right?" His whole body perked up in interest.

"Yes…" She replied, weary. Hermione had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"Great! I think we really hit it off last night. She'll forget all about that snake once she knows I'm available!" He grinned, winking at her.

"Right." She replied with raised eyebrows. Turning back to Remus, "I'm going to check up on the girls and make sure they have enough time to grab breakfast. I'll see you in class." Hermione grabbed a carrot muffin and left, ignoring a certain boy's calls after her.

"What's up with her? Sirius is going to have a tough time with that one." James smirked at his roommate.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Something tells me she would hurt him if he tried anything."

"Nah, have you seen the guy. Anyone would fall head over heels to be with him. He's a great guy!" James complimented his best friend.

"I though you liked Lily?"

"Of course I do! My beautiful Lily flower, with her gleaming hair and bright eyes" He grinned into a daze. "I am just secure enough to know my mate's gorgeous and let ever know it. Just as I would talk you up too." James turned around in his seat to face the rest of the dining hall and stood up, "Has everyone met my beautiful little bookworm here. Remus Lupin everyone! He likes long walks and snug –" His announcement ended with a snarl from the werewolf wrangling him back into his seat.

"No."

"Alright, no public declarations, but I'll still talk you up if anyone asks. It's what mates do!"

Remus wondered about the kind of friends he's been making. He had a feeling he'd be missing the silence soon, but if the grin on his face was any indication, he was happy here. Hogwarts was turning out to be pretty great.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your patience, it's been longer than I originally planned to update. Also special thanks to my 3 reviewers, blacksbear, MoonflowerDaydreamer, and lexicon63738! I'm glad to hear you're enjoying it so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.11**

September 2, 1971

Hermione returned to the Great Hall moments later, having met Lily on her way down for breakfast. The redhead had managed to control her own curls into a messy bun, that sat on her head.

"I woke Alice up before I left. Hopefully, she'll be able to get the other two to wake up in time for our first class. Mary and Marlene just wouldn't budge, no matter what I did. And I figured just having met them, I shouldn't do anything too drastic to try and wake them up like I would Tuney." Lily told her new friend as they decidedly took a seat at the opposite end of the table for the would-be marauders.

Despite James best efforts to draw Lily's attention, his crush would have nothing to do with him. Her mum had always said no words could be just as hurtful as any words spoken. Obviously, that had not been the original intention of Mrs. Evans' message but as the witch was miles away, she didn't give it a second thought. It really was a pitiful display to see James and his now puppy dog eyes, blinking at her from his seat.

"I think James is trying to get your attention." Hermione tease, a smirk on her face.

"That absolute git can call all he wants. Unless he's apologizing to Sev, I don't want to hear another word from him." She narrowed her eyes at the boy and scowled.

"And when do I get to meet this amazing Severus? With how you've described him, seems like we'll get along just great." The brunette asked, drawing her friend's attention back to her.

"He is! And unlike some _children_," she shot another glare at the wizard, "he actually has manners. He is a bit quiet at first but I'm sure you'll get along. He also loves studying and reading as much as I do."

"Well if that's the case, I'm sure we will get along." Hermione crossed her fingers that this Snape wasn't a total prat just yet. People aren't born horrible, at least she hoped not.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Evans." Professor McGonagall addressed the two Gryffindors. "I'm glad to see some of my students understand the importance of timeliness. Here are your schedules for the year, do your best not to lose them. And if you would be so kind to make sure Ms. McDonald, Ms. Mckinnon, and Ms. Peverell come see me to receive their own copies. Thank you and I will see you in class in a bit." The deputy headmistress thanked, before continuing to hand out timetables to the other students.

Glancing down at the parchment, Hermione noted they had Transfiguration as their first class. Meeting Lily's eyes, she said "We should go wake the others, shouldn't we?"

"I think so. We better hurry, I don't want to be late for our very first class, especially if it's Professor McGonagall's." Lily replied, already collecting her things. She didn't want to disappoint the stern witch who was their head of house.

Hermione quickly followed. Even after all these years, she couldn't possibly disappoint her professors either.

~TT~

It was a good thing the two witches had gone back up to their dorms. The remaining three first years were still bundled up in bed. Alice had evidently fallen back asleep after Lily left for breakfast and Mary and Marlene were snoring away. Sharing a glance, they each began ripping the covers off each bed and pushing the drowsy witches into the bathroom.

Hermione and Lily took to grabbing the others' bags and slipping some parchment and quills in each of them. After last night, it was likely none of them had taken the time to pack for classes.

"I don't understand the point of early classes," Marlene ranted as she pulled a brush through her sleek blond hair, "It's not as though we have anywhere to be in the afternoon! We're stuck sleeping here year-round, just move the first class of the day to the end of schedule, simple!"

"It's probably for extracurriculars and time for students to do their assignments. If we had less time in the afternoon, I doubt people would actually wake up earlier to study." Mary commented, as she accepted the bag Hermione was holding.

"Exactly, and professors need time to do all the marking as well as plan lessons for the following day." Alice joined in.

"Well, if you want to be all reasonable." Marlene droned, rolling her eyes at her dormmates. "It's as if I've been sorted into the wrong house. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd all be Ravenclaws! Merlin help me if any of you consider studying fun!"

Hermione blushed brightly at her comment. Marlene noticed her face and let out a shout. "HA! Of course, it'd be you Hermione. With a name like that, that perfectly suits you." Marlene laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to do well! I'd be right along side her, studying too!" Lily defended her friend, noticing her discomfort. Hermione really shouldn't let a child's words affect her this much, but Marlene's words reminded her of all the other times she had been teased for her studious nature.

Marlene's eyes darted between the two of them, not expecting Lily to interject. "Come along Mary, before we're roped into _studying_!" the girl shivered in disgust before pulling the other witch behind her.

Alice's sigh broke the silence of the remaining girls staring after their dormmates. "She's seems like an interesting girl…"

"Yeah, definitely something else." Lily said. "We should probably catch up with them. Neither one of them actually know what class we have first." She said holding her own copy of the timetable in the air for Alice to see.

~TT~

Transfiguration was taken with the first years in Ravenclaw. Alice looked at Hermione from the corner of her eye and said, "Looks like we'll fit right in." Hermione let a giggle at that and nodded in agreement. Secretly, she was glad to see she had a bit more time to prepare herself before having class with her previous Potions Professor.

Professor McGonagall had started off the class similarly as she did years in the future, as a cat. Hermione hid her smirk as the students began talking when they noticed the lack of professors in the room. James had cheered that class must be cancelled, if the professor didn't turn up soon.

Then Sirius, obviously always having dog like tendencies, began poking at the cat in distaste. Each time his finger approached; the tabby cat swatted it away with her paw. Until finally, class was scheduled to start, and the boy decided it was a good idea to remove the cat from the room. Hermione couldn't control the laughter when Sirius let out a girlish screech. As he tried to grab the tabby, Minerva transformed back right in front of him, with a brow raised at his actions.

The sheepish grin he had did little to dissuade the professor that he would be nothing short of a troublemaker. Luckily enough for the transfiguration professor, the rest of the class finished without any other festivities.

To Lily's joy but Hermione's unease, their next class was potions with the Slytherins. The red headed witch quickly reunited and sat down with her childhood friend. Feeling slightly abandoned, Hemione turned to Alice and saw the laughter in her eyes. Silently the two took the seats just behind the odd duo, who sat in the front row.

Hermione was also happy to see that Remus and Frank had elected to sit just across the aisle from her. She also hoped that Neville had inherited his father's skills in potions and not his mother's. Although she understood a portion of his failings in the class had much to do with the intimidating bat of a professor.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw James and Sirius seated behind their fellow Gryffindors and Peter with an unknown Slytherin just behind them. Hermione had a funny feeling in her gut at the sight. She was brought out of her thoughts when Alice nudged her side and gave a pointed look beside side. Looking over, Hermione returned the wave and smile Remus had been sending her.

Professor Slughorn was smiling at all his students, happy to see how many of them came from great families_. A Potter and a Black, very interesting combinations. Oh, there in the back was an Avery and Rosier, infamous pureblood family those two are. Then Longbottom and Mckinnon, they do take after their parents quite a bit._ He continued his musings until the final student trickled in.

"Welcome to Potions class!" He greeted. "I am Professor Slughorn and I have the great responsibility to instruct you in the intricacies of potion brewing." With a wave of his wand, a series of vials flew from the shelves and landed on the desk in front of him. "Let's start off with a little game. I have before me some potions and it is your job to identify them. The pair that correctly identifies the most potions will receive the illustrious honor to join my Slug Club! Only the best and brightest students are invited, and I hope to see many of you soon join the ranks."

Hermione grimaced at her own experience with the club, she could only imagine nothing's changed since her time. In front of her, she saw Lily excitedly whispering to Snape, obviously wanting to win this little competition. Turning to her right, Alice didn't seem all that interested in the game.

"Alright then you may begin!" The wizard shouted.

Hermione joined the flood of students approaching the front to bring the five vials back to their workbench. Setting them down, she already had a feeling she knew what was in each. "How are you with potions?" She asked her seatmate.

"If it's anything like cooking, absolutely rubbish. I hope you weren't counting on joining the Slug Club." Alice replied.

"Nope, not that interest either. Although I think Lily is really into it." Nodding to the fast working two in front.

"Well, she is a redhead and you know what people say about them. A fiery spirit to match that 'do."

Hermione chuckled, thinking the expression very fitting considering the other redheads she knew. Ginny was not one to be trifled with.

"Alright I suppose we should at least pretend to work, shouldn't take Lily and Snape too long to finish."

"Snape?" Alice questioned.

"Oh um, Severus Snape. That's what Lily mentioned his name was right?" Trying to feign innocence.

"Yea… I just didn't know you were on last name terms with him."

"I guess his last name just sticks better in my mind." At least she didn't call him professor.

"And how are you two doing?" the potion professor asked as he stopped beside their table. "Having any luck identifying them?"

"Oh, not really. Probably need a bit more time." Alice answered, finally taking a look at the filled vials.

"How about this one." Slughorn grabbed a pink tinted liquid with a shimmery sheen. "Take a whiff, I'm sure you'll smell something you love." Giving them a final smile, he turned to Remus' table to continue observing.

Alice took that time to remove the cork, and breathed the smell in. Her dark blue eyes widened. "Oh, wow. That's pleasant." She took another breath.

"That's Amortentia, the love potion. It's the most powerful love potion in the world; it takes on the smell that's most attractive to the smeller." Hermione recited.

"Well done Ms. Granger, excellent work!" Slughorn's voice boomed next to her. "Let's say 10 points to Gryffindor for correctly identifying one potion! The rest of you have some catching up to do."

This seemed to spurn Lily on further as she stared intensely at Hermione, before turning back to her own potions. Hermione decided it was not worth working up her new friend to be part of the Slug Club. Up till Slughorn called time on the competition, Hermione wisely kept her observations to herself.

She figured out beside Amortentia, the other potions were Polyjuice, Felix Felicis, Pepperup, and Murtlap Essence. In her head, Hermione patted herself on the back for correctly identifying all of them. Lily and Snape had won, as she predicted, getting five out of five correct as well. Lily was absolutely beaming from the compliments Slughorn was showering the two in.

The rest of the class was rather dull to Hermione. They covered safety procedures when brewing potions and how to correctly vial their brews when submitting them for grading. Hermione enjoyed learning as much as anyone can enjoy it, but even this was very dry for a first lesson. But rules are rules, she had to respect them even if she hadn't followed them a while.

Alice and Hermione decided to wait for Lily outside in the hall, while she talked to the professor about his club. Unfortunately, it seemed James and his gang had the same idea. The decades long grudge between Potter and Snape was all started due to jealously. Boys are stupid.

"Thanks for waiting, Professor Slughorn was just telling us the first meeting starts in the second week of school. I'm so excited, I can't believe Sev and I got everything right!" Lily cheered.

"Yeah Snape is so smart!" Sirius jeered, falling into James' arms in faint. This caused Peter and James to roar with laugher. Severus had turned bright red, shoulders bunching up to his ears.

"At least he'll fit in with the slugs with how scummy his hairy is!" James taunted.

"STOP BOTHERING HIM!" Lily exploded. "AT LEAST SEV HAS THE ACTUAL BRAINS TO JOIN. ALL YOU ARE IS PATHETIC AND PLAIN AWFUL!" Grabbing Severus' hand, she stormed down the hallway and away from the gaggle of boys.

"You are really awful, Snape has never done anything to you and you see it fit to torment him. Grow up." Hermione said, frowning at her fellow Gryffindors. She hated bullies, her experience with them had left many scars over her heart and she wasn't willing to let it happen to someone else. Who knows, maybe Snape wouldn't turn into one too if he had more people willing to stand up for him.

Hermione and Alice quickly ran after their friend and left the three boys standing in guilt. For all that they said and did, they did have a conscience. It didn't often show itself, but it was there. Unluckily this time, they quickly brushed off the odd feeling and turned to find someone else to mess with. A prank would get them smiling again, and that's what they did.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, school has been absolutely brutal. Thank you rabradley09 for the review, glad to hear you love it! And thanks to everyone who has since followed and favourited the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch.12**

_1971 – 1972 (1__st__ Year)_

Hermione was alternating between being relieved and worried throughout they remainder of her first year. This second chance allowed her to enjoy the newly made friends, while also feeling guilty for relishing in the fact she some more intellectually similar minds. Even at 11, they were evidently further developed then some students at 17.

Not to say that Harry and Ronald were completely incompetent. Harry was brilliant at Defense and practically anything requiring physical coordination; Ron was undoubtedly lazy and downright oblivious sometimes, but when he applied himself, he was a whiz at strategy and planning. He never did get the chance to show the world what a great wizard he could be.

Without the constant interruptions of escaped creatures and murderous teachers, the witch found that she had a lot of time to devote to her studies and research. She didn't exactly need to cram much to excel in the first-year material, probably wouldn't really need to study for any year's material. A lot of her free time was spent with Lily, Remus, and Severus in frequent study sessions turned friendly meetups.

It was a familiar sight to see the four first years huddled around texts and scripts at the library or down by the lake; 3 Gryffindors and 1 Slytherin was not a sight a student could ignore, though it quickly grew to be admissible. Parchment and quills were first used to scrawl out their work before thrown at another in childish fun. Hermione found those times to be comforting, it was easy to ignore news of the war this time around.

~TT~

It was in the final month of the school year when Hermione took the time to reflect on her year. The brunette was sprawled across her bed, curtains drawn shut and silencing spell cast. Left to her thoughts, she couldn't pretend that she was young again. Hermione was sent back to fix things not to just relive a childhood she never had.

There was only so much she could do right now. She didn't have any allies to rely on, money to buy supplies or any useful knowledge that could make an impact right away. The location of the horcruxes wouldn't matter when several of those followers were still in school and haven't had the opportunity to prove their loyalty just yet.

She could locate Ravenclaw's diadem with it, hopefully, being located at Hogwarts. Although then she would need some means to destroy it. Hermione neither had Gryffindor's sword or basilisk venom, which leaves her with fiendfyre. The spell was not one she considered viable before, but it seems she's now left with no choice. Fiendfyre's use was highly cautioned considering it does irreparable harm, unless you had phoenix tears, and near impossible to control.

"I suppose now's a good time as any to learn it. All the free time I'm bound to have during the summer will have to go towards this. Merlin without Harry and Ron I guess I'll have to be the reckless one too. Maybe the room of requirement can conjure up a room that can contain the spell without destroying everything. Why didn't I go check on the room after the was over?" Hermione groaned, planting her face down into her pillow.

"Wait, the basilisk is still alive! No, I'd be insane to try and take it on by myself. Although Harry did do alright, he didn't die… but then again, he does have a certain knack of not staying dead. No, no, I'll try it out with the Fiendfyre first. I'll need to time it wisely too and bide my time, lest he realizes someone knows about their existence and he goes and makes more." She grabbed her charmed notebook and quickly scribbled her thoughts down. Flipping through the pages she saw lines of ink scratched out, representing all the plans that just wouldn't work out.

"Now money… not so easy a fix. Minerva is kind enough to take care of my school expenses, but I couldn't ask her for anymore. She may also want to know why an 11-year-old who never leaves school, would need money." Her parents had been relatively successful dentists and always sent more than enough allowance when she was in school. Hermione of course left a good portion in her Gringotts vault, accumulating interest.

"I just need some start up money. Maybe someone is looking to hire a part-timer and will take a chance on a child as young as I am, or else I'll need an alternative way to get some funds. With that I could make a couple good bets on the future and make a tidy sum to support myself. Even though gambling isn't typically a good idea, most of the risk has been removed. Then that money can make more money until I graduate and get a job."

The velvet fabric surrounding her rustled, making Hermione quickly end her self-talk. The whiskered muzzle of Aurelius appeared and jumped up beside her. "Honestly Aures, you have some timing. If it was anyone else, they'd think I was insane for talking to myself as much as I do."

The kneazle gave a short meow and flicked his tail across her nose. "Right, I also talk to you. Yeah I'm definitely not sane." The comment earned her a swipe and nip at her nose this time. "Sorry, sorry! You know you're my best friend and I'm only teasing" Hermione smiled as she brought the furball into her arms and an apologetic scratch behind his ears.

"You probably came to let me know I've been hiding for too long, haven't I." Hermione wasn't exactly in the best mood after her latest realization, but she did need to face her friends before they began to look for her. She had blurted out a need to check on Aurelius, before the others would let her head off on her own. Remus had even started to pack his things and join her, the wolf got on rather well with the kneazle.

The witch gave one last cuddle to the feline before setting him down to rest while cushioned with her covers. Removing the silencing charm, Hermione filled the food and water bowl by her bed and left to find the others before dinner.

~TT~

"Ms. Granger, if you could remain behind for a moment." Professor McGonagall said before dismissing everyone else from class.

"Remus and I'll wait for you outside." Lily said, sorting her notes into a neat pile before they went into her bag. Remus nodded in agreement on Lily's other side.

"No, that's alright. I can meet you at Potions; if Professor McGonagall needs me for a while, she can write me a slip for Professor Slughorn. And as much as he likes you, Lily, Remus would be in trouble." Lily look unsure but with a second glance at her other friend, she agreed to take note of anything the potions profess said in class. Waving the two off, Hermione approached the older witch's desk as the classroom emptied.

"I won't keep you long, Hermione but with summer break approaching I wanted to know if you had given any thought about what'd you like to do. While we can stay at Hogwarts, I also have a home in Portree, a wizarding community not too far off. If you'd like we can spend a few weeks there before the new school year begins. I know you may feel most comfortable at Hogwarts, but I think it'd be good for you to see more of the wizarding world." The professor said.

"Oh, I never really thought about the summer. I figured I would just stay here but it would be nice to see what a wizarding community is like."

"It also neighbours a muggle population, so we can spend some time among them as well. It's on the smaller side as far as wizarding towns go, but everyone thus far has been very kind."

"That sounds nice. Umm," Hermione replied, not sure how to ask her question.

"Did you have a question, dear?"

"Yes, it's just… I was kind of hoping to also get a job this summer. Do you know if anyone would be looking for some extra help during the summer?"

"Oh there's no need for that, I have already planned to provide an allowance so you may spend it as you wish. I know as a young witch, there must be much you'd like."

"NO! umm, you've already done so much for me, I don't want to impose that much more."

"Hermione," the professor walked around her desk to stand beside her ward. She ran her fingers through Hermione's curls, with a small smile on her face. "I have taken it upon myself to be your guardian. I am here to support you in any way possible, but as I know how stubborn you can be, I'm sure if you help with some chores and small jobs, you can earn your allowance. There are also a number of retired witches and wizards who would be happy for an extra pair of hands."

"Thank you, Aunt Minnie." Hermione smiled, throwing her arms around the older witch's waist.

After returning the gesture, Professor McGonagall turned to retrieve a notepad from her desk and signed an excused late slip for the girl. "I've kept you for long enough. Give this to Professor Slughorn if you arrive late and I'll see you for tea on Sunday to talk more."

~TT~

"Finally done!" Alice cheered, collapsing back onto the grass. Hermione joined her friend by the lake, while Lily, Remus, and Severus dwindled behind still discussing the Charms Exam answers.

"Looking forward to the break?" The brunette asked.

"Of course! Two months free from homework and tests, what's not to love?"

"I think I'll miss it. You can only relax for so much." Hermione teased.

"I'm sorry, Hermione but some people don't have the same amount of space in their head to keep learning."

"Are you talking about those idiots?" Lily asked, looking further down the lake where ¾ of the marauders were messing around. Luckily it seems they were just trying to push each other instead of another student into the lake. Well, more like James and Sirius were play-fighting while Peter cheered them both on. Hermione wondered how this boy would one day betray the two of them.

"No, I meant me." Alice replied "Although it probably applies to them as well. I swear I don't think any of them studied, they've been completely carefree this entire exam period. So they're either complete geniuses or nitwits."

"I'd bet on the latter." Severus interjected.

"I don't know if I would take that bet. I mean yes they don't pay attention in class and are always playing pranks and I don't think I've ever seen them with a book in hand but," Remus listed keenly aware of the raised eyebrows his friends directed at him, "BUT I don't spend every waking moment with them so they may just study elsewhere."

_Oh. _

_Oh no. _Hermione thought. As far as she could remember, the four marauders were as close as can be.

_Fuck._

_If Remus isn't friends with them than things have changed. A very BIG thing has changed. If they don't spend time together James, Sirius and Peter won't discover he's a werewolf. If they don't find out Remus' secret than they don't try to be animagi then Sirius won't be able to escape Azkaban._

_Oh then the marauders don't come together to make the marauders map! They won't even be the marauders of the future because Remus is probably the only reason they make it through school and graduate!_

_But is this a good thing?_

_I mean now Peter can't turn and escape as a rat in that alley. Severus won't be convinced to follow Remus during the full moon. I've probably saved some kids from horrible pranks, because I can only dream up the kind of imagination Remus has for pranks. _

_Welp, there goes my future._

_Or maybe…_

"–'mione? Hermione are you alright?" Remus' worried voice interrupted her line of thoughts.

Brown eyes glanced at the group surrounding her.

At how all five of them had clicked and worked. How Severus would grow a smirk, almost a small smile, when he thought no one was looking. How Lily grew confident as a witch, no longer feeling embarrassed or holding back her muggle upbringing. How Alice felt comfortable to tease back instead of biting her lip. How Remus was always grinning when they debated over the most inane topics.

And Hermione knew she was slowly changing too.

Her heart had grown lighter, filling with the warmth and joy a childhood should be. It's been a while since she felt like this.

"Yeah I'm alright, Remus." She finally replied with smile.

_Maybe a little change would be ok._

_I can be a little selfish this time, can't I?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.13**

_Summer 1972_

It was a productive summer.

That much is to be expected when you add plenty of free time with a determined Hermione Granger. Mixing in the severity of her situation, the once seventeen-year-old was always working towards her end goal of saving herself, her loved ones, and the wizarding world once again.

Hermione was once again enclosed in her room at McGonagall's cottage. She had seated herself on the bed with her pet curled up in her lap. The witch found the kneazle could be as helpful to her thinking process as disruptive. Though in moments as these, where the girl was in a thoughtful mood and reflecting at summer's end, a warm presence was much appreciated.

Minerva's cottage was left to her after her husband's passing. It stood among those cluttered around the market square of Oakmeadows. The wizarding town was home to a number of families, mostly of halfbloods or muggleborns. The two-storied cottage was made of stone and lumber and a wooden fence surrounded the property with enough space in the back to have a small garden.

Each witch had their own bedroom with the bathroom between them. The upper floor also housed the MdGonagall library, while the kitchen and dining room, living room, and second bathroom resided downstairss. The space was nicely suited the two of them as well as Aurelius and Bitsy the houseelf. Bitsy typically kept to the basic upkeep of the home while Minerva was away, and during her homecoming she was very excited to welcome to more bodies inside. Aurelius was kept very happy and well fed during the time, often sneaking away to keep company with the elf, who enjoyed feeding him between meals.

Hermione's mornings after breakfast to run small errands for the neighbouring families. Some of the eldering witches and wizards were glad to have a helping hand and would pay a few knuts and sickles for her help. Some days she would run to the local market for groceries, others would find her at the owlery. She saved each and every last coin she earned, in hopes they grow to the funds she will require when the time comes.

As much as her pride protested, Minerva and she had come to an agreement regarding her weekly allowance. The younger witch would help with chores and keep her room tidy to keep her end of the deal. This would earn her 5 sickles and 2 knuts each Sunday for her to "spend". Although she did spend a bit on new quills and notebooks, Hermione still found her savings to consist of about 50 sickles and 4 knuts. It helped to soothe Hermione's worries that many goods were at deflated prices since she traveled back two decades.

Another godsend was the McGonagall library. At no shock to her, the professor had quite a collection including a generous variety of topics. They spanned both muggle and wizarding texts with some even being limited editions. Considering a number of the books were unknown to the girl, it resulted in a bag full of coins and a satisfied bibliophile.

Her next dilemma was how she would invest her savings. There weren't many establishments and individuals who wouldn't take advantage of a child. It also didn't help that the small village lacked a bank branch or any sort of investing center where she could open an account. Hopefully she'd be able to find time to sneak away to do her business before she returned to Hogwarts. Lily had written, asking to meet up to go back to school shopping together at the month end. That may be her only opportunity she'd have away from McGonagall's eye any time soon. Her fingers were crossed that Gringott's goblins wouldn't try to cheat her. It was likely to be her best bet as goblins detest thievery and losing money.

Summer afternoons were divided into several activities. Minerva would often take her out to other wizarding sights and muggle communities. Then when the professor had work to do, either for herself or Dumbledore, the witch was typically left to her devices. This meant hours either snuggled away in the library or locked within her room to plan and stress.

Every now and then, an owl would arrive with a letter from Lily, Remus, or Alice. Severus never sent one, but Hermione imagined his homelife didn't allow for conducive letter writing. More often than not, Lily's letters would update her on Severus or even have a post-script greeting from him. Remus sounded glad to be home, but she could tell the full moon was really taking its toll on him. Hermione would always send a couple bars of chocolate, hoping it would bring some joy to the otherwise awful time. Alice was travelling with her family across Europe and it made for amazing postcards.

In whatever free time she had left, she tackled her big summer project: making her own "marauder's map". Though she supposed another name would be needed for her version. Hermione noted down as many of the secret passages she could recall, but the map would need to be finished up after returning to Hogwarts. She'd also need to do some exploring to make sure her map was absolutely perfect.

Then she figured she'd need to etch some location runes around the school grounds to capture everyone entering and leaving the perimeter. Hermione was still tinkering around with an identification spell to correctly name each person. She refused to believe that four 3rd years were able to figure out while she, the brightest witch of her generation, was struggling. Maybe the answer to her problem could be found in the Hogwarts library. That's really the only possible source of information the boys would have access to.

Wait.

Two of the boys came from pure-blooded families. If the Black library was any source of comparison, purebloods owned some of the greatest collections of texts, scrolls, and tomes.

If they dallied in the dark arts to find this spell, she would be _pissed. _

Leave it to the Blacks to have a spell that basically invaded people's privacy without them knowing and tracking their every movement.

Yeah.

It was definitely a dark spell.

~TT~

Hermione, Minerva, and Aurelius left their cottage home in the care of Bitsy.

The trio had packed and made their way back to Hogwarts so the professor could begin her final prep for the new school year. With two weeks left of summer vacation, this particular morning, Hermione was seated inside at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Lily to arrive.

The brunette had convinced her guardian to return to school after the older witch had brought the two of them there. With a promise to not leave the pub until her friend arrived and to stay in the eyeline of Thomas the owner, the professor finally left.

"HERMIONE!" a voice shouted. Browns eyes immediately zoned in on the vibrant redhead that had entered with who could only her parents and Severus Snape. "You came!" the girls were quickly wrapped into a firm hug.

"Of course, I said I would." She replied. When the Lily finally deemed to release her friend, Hermione was able to greet her other friend. "Hi Severus. I didn't know you were joining us too."

"Oh Sev has already been shopping with his mum but I asked if he wanted to join us anyways. I hope that's alright?" Lily answered.

"Yeah I'm glad to see you, Severus."

"Hermione." He greeted.

"Then these are my parents, Matthew and Rose Evans. Mum, Dad, this is Hermione Granger." Lily introduced. Lily didn't have Mr. nor Mrs. Evans' colouring but everything else could almost be an exact replica of her mum. "Petunia's at home, she didn't feel like coming along."

"It's nice to meet you Hermione. Will your parents be joining us?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Oh no just me." Her family never really came up in conversation and if it ever did, she usually tried to steer to another topic. Hermione wasn't exactly known for her skills in lying. "Where should we go first?" She asked, turning away from the adults.

"Flourish and Blotts?" Lily suggested.

Severus and she nodded in agreement and followed Lily's lead out of the pub. Severus still kept to himself although he did ask if she was ready to head back to school. Lily was a constant presence, keeping the conversation going on her own. Her parents had fallen a bit behind to give the kids some privacy but still within their sights.

After picking up their new textbooks, the small group exited the bookshop to have a treat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Luckily enough, Minerva had given her some extra sickles along with the galleons to purchase her school supplies and have enough left over for ice cream. Two packages of texts were a heavy load that Mr. Evans had taken upon himself to carry during their short track. The man collapsed in an empty table just outside the ice cream shop, while the others entered to purchase their own snack.

They opted to take a small break from shopping because the trio had spent a few hours just in the bookstore and a rest for their feet sounded great. Mr. Evans was especially on board; being a primary school principal did not translate to being a particularly active individual.

"If you don't mind, I need to run over to Gringotts just for a bit. I can meet up with you guys in just a bit if you plan to stay here." Hermione said.

"I can come with you dear. I don't like the idea of you going by yourself." Mrs. Evans interjected.

"No that's alright Mrs. Evans! It's not that far from here and I know the goblins will only discuss in private. I'll make sure to go straight there and back, if you don't mind waiting here."

"Are you sure Hermione? We don't mind coming with you, right Sev?" Lily said.

"Yeah, you're so small I wouldn't be surprised if you get lost in this crowd."

"How about I just walk you over and I'll wait outside. Matthew can stay here with our bags and Lily and Severus." Mrs. Evans said already standing up and grabbing her purse.

Hermione saw the same stubborn look in her eyes as her daughter would have and resigned to having a walking guard. As she said, the older woman found a bench just outside the bank to wait for the young witch to do her business. Giving one last wave, Hermione walked briskly into the stone building and towards the line to the teller.

Her turn brought her in front of the teller who then directed her to a goblin named Rikhook. This goblin was a junior accounts manager and tended to those vaults of smaller means. He brought her to his desk just off to side and cast a Muffliato spell around them.

"What do you need Miss Granger?"

"I was looking to open an account and then invest the funds I have."

"And your parent or guardian is not with you? A minor is not permitted to open a Gringotts account of any kind."

"My parents are not alive and as such I am a ward of the ministry." technically speaking it wasn't a lie as Minerva hadn't formally adopted her or anything, "As you can imagine I don't particularly trust the ministry to act in my best interests." The seemed to peak the goblin's interest.

"I see, I will have to consult my superior and see how he feels about your _circumstance. _Wait here while I go call him." He instructed leaving her to sit by herself still encompassed by the spell. She turned and her eyes followed him as he disappeared behind a set of tall decorative doors.

Brown eyes took to gazing around the room, darting from patron to patron. Then her eyes fell on a familiar family that marched their way to the front desk.

The Blacks.

In the lead must have been Orion Black was grandly dressed, not unlike Lucius Malfoy, with his dark wizarding robes and billowing cloak. Besides him was Walburga Black. She was much prettier than her portrait that was hung at Grimmauld Place. Her black hair was pulled into an elegant updo, decorated with multiple silver accessories. Her Slytherin green dress just swept the floor and a matching cloak rested across her shoulders.

Then following behind their parents were two kids. Sirius and Regulus Black. Hermione had forgotten about the younger Black and could already tell he would be an unknown factor to her plans. What she knew of him was conflicting, he was a death eater, but he did turn himself around in the final moments of his life. But the question became if she could count on him now.

The boy held himself with the same pride his parents did while his brother slouched behind him. Hermione really hoped she could find a way to get to him before Voldemort did. Her gut was really telling her that he would be important. She felt the pressure and stress return tenfold after the enjoyable morning she had.

Fucking Merlin couldn't even give her one day, could he.

Nope.

Now she had an intense need to grab her notebook and get back to her plans because things are changing. She just hoped it would be for the better.

Where was that damn goblin?

Her right left leg started bouncing in place.

Her fingers wrung together.

And her eyes stayed glued to the family of four.

"Miss Granger, this is Maglak. He oversees all central bank accounts and policies."

"Rikhook has explained your need to open an account as a minor. I am of the opinion that it shouldn't be problem." The senior goblin answered with a twisted smile and unknown gleam in his eye. "Gringotts is always of service to its paying customers."

"And the ministry or anyone won't be able to access my accounts or investments?"

"No. We take our privacy and security to the utmost means." Now both goblins were exchanging mischievous smirks. She really hoped that was in relation to the ministry officials and not herself.

"That sounds great. I only have three galleons, two sickles, and twelve knuts but I plan to continue depositing more when I can. I'd like to invest 80% equally among Belby Potions and Zonko's Joke Shop and muggle shares of Unilever."

She knew that Damocles Belby was due to invent the Wolfsbane Potion which would earn him his Order of Merlin and catapulted his potions to new heights. Zonko's had just opened and if there rapid expansion is any indication, they would be a great investment until the twins leave Hogwarts. Then the muggle company would grow to be an international powerhouse, if she remembered her morning conversations with her father.

"Please also reinvest any of the dividends and earnings back into new shares. Then the remainder can be held in non-withdrawing account to earn interest."

The two goblins stared across the desk at the small girl before them. Something was strange about this witch, her magical core and mature words did not match for an eleven-year-old child.

"Are you sure? You understand that those shares could very well leave you with nothing and as your financial advisor I am required to inform you there is a great deal of risk you plan on undergoing." The younger goblin cautioned.

"No. I'm sure thank you."

"Then it's done. We will need the funds now and your finger to sign the binding contract." His hand gestured open.

Hermione slid her pouch of coins across the desktop and placed her left hand in the goblin's. He pricked her index finger and pressed the red bead to the contract that appeared between them.

"Thank you for your assistance today. If that's all I need to be going now." Hermione thanked, taking her finger back.

"No that is all. An owl will reach you with a copy of the contract and notification of your purchased investments."

"May you and yours be prosperous." She finished with a traditional thank and goodbye.

"And yours, Miss Granger."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that's followed, favourited, and review the story. This is likely to be the last post for 2019 so I want to wish you all happy holidays and happy new year!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch.14**

_Year 2, 1972 - 73_

Hermione had finally snuck away from a very attached Lily by shoving her off to Remus and Alice. From the redhead's account of her summer, a certain older sister was very peeved at her magic and made sure everyone knew it. As much as she wanted to console her friend, Hermione couldn't put off completing her map any further.

The few weeks staying at Hogwarts with Minnie allowed her to research in the library without much interruption. She really quite missed the quiet afternoons, cloistered in her armchair with piles of texts and a purring kneazle to keep her company. The witch had paged book after book, but it seems her theory behind the marauder's map would be coming true.

She needed to get access to the Black Library.

Her only options were an aggravating older Black or a complete stranger. Hermione was really weighing her choices because one summer was not enough time away from Sirius. Her only solace was his attention and flirtations were directed elsewhere most days.

Each book that didn't have the spell she needed made her heart drop lower into her stomach. She had no idea what she could do without drawing unneeded suspicion to herself. What she wouldn't give to have Harry or Ron or anyone really to bounce ideas off of. The weight on her shoulders quickly matched those from her third year timetable.

Hermione needed to get to the library.

Books would help her.

They had to.

The answer came to her just as she was on the brink of slumber that night. She shot straight up and pulled Hogwarts: A History from her bedside table. Having practically memorizing the book, she quickly flipped to the section regarding the process for Hogwarts' acceptance letters.

_Although the first students of Hogwarts were individually invited by the founders, the population influx of the 12__th__ century led to the creation of the Quill of Acceptance and Book of Admittance. The book and quill are still shrouded in mystery and many have endeavoured to unravel the spells and charms that were used in its creation. _

_The Quill of Acceptance is thought to have originated from an Augurey feather and spelled by the founders to record the names of children that present a magical presence at birth. The reach of its powers seems to be limited to the British Isles, as no birth has been recorded outside the area, except for those with pre-existing familial ties with the school. _

_The leading theory is by Professor Harold Matthewson, the wizard behind the first owl post. He identified the inherent power of names, in nominibus virtutem. In abstract, when a child is born and named, the very words become a part of their magical core and is forever embedded in their very magic. Professor Matthewson's was able to recognize and partially quantify a witch/wizard's magical core from his research with wandmakers around the world. The ability to associate a name with one's magical presence led to his innovating owlery training. Animals are believed to be able recognize magical signatures and for a new delivery system, owls were deemed the best choice. _

_There is much speculation that only the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts are the only beings who hold the secret behind their acceptance process. Many have tried but no one has succeeded in replicating the same precision and magnitude in identifying an individual by their magic._

Hermione's brain was racing through new tangents. How could she never have realized or even thought to investigate more into wand making. She thought back to her own encounter with Ollivander and how his eyes always seemed to hold a gleam of knowing when he handed over her first wand. She initially thought the measuring and questions were all there was to it, but it seems the wandmaker shared much more with Dumbledore than she imagined.

Then there were the owls. Muggle delivery needed names and addresses, but owls were able to delivery the post even without all that extra information. You just told them who the letter was for, sometimes even completely forgoing entire names, and it would arrive to the right recipient.

She had already drawn the rules around the perimeter of the school and her new map would light up with a blip to indicate a presence in that area. Now it seems she would need to create a spell to attach a name to each blip.

The young witch had realized the map Harry had handed over to her before everything went pear shaped had disappeared in her first nights at Hogwarts. She had chalked it up to inexplicable time magic that since it hadn't existed yet, the map vanished back to nothing. At least she was making progress in her new endeavour.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

She knew books wouldn't let her down.

They never did.

~TT~

Her second year was much the same as her first year. Time between classes were divided between her so-called study sessions with her friends and sneaking away to work on her new spell. And of course, eating and sleeping and whatnot to survive.

An unforeseen activity she had recently taken on was matchmaking. Not in the romantic sense but friendship. Remus had strongly latched onto their little friend group and held little interest in getting to know his dormmates any more than necessary.

Hermione didn't want to push him but also didn't want to think what idiot things the other Gryffindors would get into without some voice of reason. As much as she disliked them in their early years, she knew they would grow to be some great men. And with everything she had going on, the young witch couldn't keep everyone alive and stay sane at the same time.

She had obviously added Severus, Alice and Frank by extension to her little keep alive and well list. It may seem optimistic, but it seems she inherited Harry's hero complex in her little time warp. Some days she would even think Peter could be saved or at least led to discover the courage to stand alongside his friends when things turned bad. Then the boy would laugh in that pitched whine when they pulled another prank on someone weaker and all sympathies melted away.

Remus' presence may not have subdued their pranking tendencies the first time around, but he didn't have other friends last time. He knew their stance on bullying, especially when directed at Severus, so he would be better capable of managing their meaner schemes.

It began with small pushes to spend time with the boys when Hermione would stage a girl's night in the dorm which effectively cut Remus out. His timid relationship with Severus was still flourishing, but the Slytherin was slowing warming up to the other boy. This left his nights to catch up with the other Gryffindors and help with their assignments.

Remus Lupin really was made to be a teacher.

Though he still preferred to spend time with his most studious friends, Remus found the other boys were nice when they wanted to be. They openly invited him to join them when they saw him studying alone. They also mumbled apologies about the bullying in the first year. He forgave them but reminded that he wasn't the one they needed to apologize to.

Their pranks had stayed pranks as Remus' disapproved looks were a force to be reckoned with. The young werewolf never imagined two years ago that the number of friends would grow greater than the fingers on his hand.

He couldn't help but grin when thinking that maybe someday all the people he grew to care about would be able to stand each other's company. It may seem farfetched, but he had a feeling, prejudices and houses aside, they could create amazing memories together.

And if he noticed the way Hermione would casually ask about his whereabouts and doings each time he was with James, Sirius, and Peter, he never let on to her meddling. Remus knew as much as she disapproved their actions, she also saw the same goodness they had in them.

~TT~

Severus separated from his _friends_ – he never imagined the plural form would be connected to him – just off the main hallway. It really wasn't necessary for them to see him back to the dungeons, if anything a stomping herd of Gryffindors would make him more of target than anything.

He knew the not so quiet whispers in the common room and sneers in the hallway were as much due to his muggle father as it was to his choice of friends.

Yes, admittedly if Lily had been a Ravenclaw then things would be much simpler, but some point their study sessions for two grew to three, then four, and five. The wizard would never admit but they were his friends, at the very least they weren't your stereotypical lions who felt a need for attention and rampant stupidity, more often then not were like Ravenclaws than anything.

Then again, they did have a tendency to escalate discussions to arguments to outright screams. Those times Severus was glad he could retreat back to his quiet hole before he was dragged into it. He always knew Lily could have a temper, but adding in a moody Remus and stubborn Hermione, it was too much to deal with most days.

Who knew his greatest solace in their group would come in the form of Alice Peverell? Although she could also get caught up in all the emotions and thoughts of a twelve year-old-girl, Alice would always be the first to notice his discomfort. The times he would let his thought run away from him or after another heart pounding nightmare. She could seamlessly divert attention and conversation away from him, without anyone to think twice about it. Then the witch would ask silently if he was okay and slip him a small flower or treat or token from her bag to bring him comfort.

It was nice.

For so long, he only had his mother caring for him in his weaker moments. Then she left, but Lily came in to fill the void and with her, the redhead introduced her to this little of group. His group. And Severus knew he would do anything for these four individuals because they were his.

And he hated sharing.

.

.

.

A month after the start of his second year, he fell into his routine of taking the more deserted hallways back to the common room. Severus found that this passage was seldom used which meant the likelihood of running into any of his housemates. Granted they would never mess with him in the eyes of the other students or staff, but in theses quiet halls or within the confines of the dorm room the same comforts were not shown.

The boy was also smart enough to mix his routes frequently, lest anyone catch him alone. Severus would admit that he was not expecting for his arm to be dragged into the blackened alcove to his right. His wand was immediately wrenched from his hand by the assailant, and he was unceremoniously backed against the wall.

The space was lit with a _lumos_ and before him was an even younger wizard. Severus immediately recognized the boy that had accosted him to be.

Regulus Black.

If this boy shared more than just looks with his older brother, than Severus was quickly thinking of a plan of attack.

"You're Severus Snape, correct?" The pureblood asked.

"Yes, now what do you want? Give me back my wand." He responded, reaching for his wand. The second year was weary but no longer afraid of who he was dealing with.

"I'll give it back once we're done here. You're the one who's always around those Gryffindors, aren't you? Why?"

"I don't answer to you." Severus sneered back.

"You do if you don't want me to snap your little wand in half. Considering what I've heard, you probably can't afford to get a new one, can you?"

Snape's vision turned red, but he couldn't deny that his father would never pay for a new wand. The money his mother had left for him at Gringotts would just barely cover his school costs, without any excessive spending. He also knew when he was older, his summers would be spent in some muggle job to earn some emergency funds.

"Lily is my friend and the other lions like to travel in their prides."

"What about the other Gryffindors? Do they also join in?" Regulus' steel eyes darting anxiously to the side.

A lightbulb went off.

"Your _brother_ has his own merry little gang that goes around tormenting the student body with their pathetic pranks."

"I NEVER ASKED ABOUT HIM!" the boy flushed.

Severus raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Fine, whatever. I'm just making sure he's not sullying the Black name even more, considering the whispers going around since last year!" The younger wizard threw the wand down the hall and hastened down the opposite way.

Severus quickly picked up his wand from the floor, mind racing about the two Black brothers. As much as he didn't care for the older one, there might be something to gain from having the younger one on his side. Regulus was a pureblood from one of the oldest families, even as a first year, the other Slytherins would show him respect.

It seems he wouldn't be the only snake that cared for lions.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while! Thank you for your patience and everyone that's read, review, and/or followed the story in the past year. This chapter's a bit of a mishmash of shots that's been on my mind. It is a bit slow going but it is going somewhere so please stayed tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch.15**

_Year 3, 1973 – 74_

Hermione had finally pieced together the necessary spells and charms to having a working marauder's map. It was not identical to its predecessor, but it was close. She was able to create a bond between her map and the quill in the headmaster's office during the summer. Luckily, Albus understood her curious nature and allowed her to look over the quill and book when she expressed an interest in the admittance process.

Now that the two were linked, names would now pop up on her map no matter where on the Hogwarts grounds they were. She had added her own password, _Crookshanks,_ so no one would be able to access it but her. Hermione opted out of the exasperating jokes and teasing the original had. Instead it just remained a blank sheet of parchment. Much more inconspicuous.

Her next summer objective was to get a handle of apparating. Now that she was entering her third year, she would be able to leave for Hogsmeade and possible sneak away to begin her search.

It was honestly worse than learning to apparate the first time.

She had originally read up on everything regarding to the magical transportation, more than she should have. Hermione knew all the statistics to splinching, injury, and even the death rate. She always figured the best strategy was to arm yourself with all the information and knowledge you could before taking action.

That time the hoard of research she had done did not help her.

If anything, it made matters worse as it got in her head and she was terrified of apparating. After discovering she was a witch and understanding that things she imagined to be impossible could happen, her mind needed to be rewired to think differently.

She kept talking to herself that apparating was the same thing. Even though her brain was telling her it's impossible to just disappear and assaulted her with the despairing facts she read, she needed to be able to apparate.

Without another inconspicuous mode of transportation, she had to try.

That's why at sunrise on a Sunday, while everyone was still resting, a lone girl was standing online just beyond the treelines of the forbidden forest and out of sight. Her wand quickly cast a silencing and notice me now charm around the area, just to divert any surprise visitors.

"Alright, here we go again." Hermione said to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she envisioned herself travelling the short distance to the clearing a few meters in front of her.

Breathing out, she turned on the spot and stepped forward.

Hermione would never enjoy the suffocated and compressed feeling that came with apparating. The sudden darkness that overtook her vision was still unsettling. The witch usually had a sense for how long or whereabouts she was when she travelled, but something was different this time.

The tension and pressure was much stronger. The distortion was mind rattling.

Something was wrong.

Her body was shot out of the darkness and the trees blurred around her. The small body was flung against a tree before falling to a heap on the ground. She gasped in pain and her mind was a mess.

What the bloody hell just happened.

Her back had taken the brunt of the force and was throbbing, a bruise likely developing to span the entire area. Luckily her head hadn't made contact with the thick bark and was cushioned in the fall by her arms. Rocks and dirt were pressing into her skin

She really hated apparating.

Gasping for air, she tried to calm her heart. Trying to think about what went wrong was impossible in the moment, but she still tried. Slowly she lifted her left leg, then her right, and that was followed by her left arm and then by her right. Pushing herself up, the witch positioned her left side to lean in support on the tree that caught her.

Taking a relieved breath, at least it seems like she had all her limbs. Hermione really didn't know how she would explain it to Minerva otherwise. Her arms and legs were covered in scratches and bruises, with dirt and stones sticking on.

Thinking back, it probably wasn't the best idea to just be wearing her usual summer garb of a t-shirt and skirt. She had prepared for potentially splinching and hurting herself, but not to this extent. She had never heard of anyone being shot out like a cannonball before.

Let it never be said that Hermione Granger would let the well enough alone. Finally climbing back to her feet, she began surveying the area. She realized she had overshot her intended location and had reappeared on the other side of the clearing.

Hermione was not happy that things were not going to plan. Ensuring her wand was still in its harness, she grasped the wooden stick and healed the larger of the wounds on her limbs. Taking a final breath, she began a slow pace back to her room.

.

.

.

Hermione's map was never more useful then when she needed to sneak back to her room without encountering anyone.

Locking the door behind her, she collapsed forward onto the bed. Her entire body was a sore mess. After the adrenaline rush died down during her walk back, she was mentally and physically exhausted. Hermione knew time was ticking down and every moment counted, but for right now, she granted herself a moment to rest.

A weight jumping on her bruised back, woke her from her short rest. Shouting out in pain, she sprang onto her feet and unsettled the pressure that rested there. An annoyed meow informed Hermione who had rudely woken her up.

"No, you don't get to be mad, Aurelius. If anything, I should be. How many times do I need to tell you that my body is not a bed or a pillow?"

The kneazle gave a glare before jumping and resting on the warmed sport on her bed. Turning on the spot, the feline made sure her back was to his owner and flicked his tail at her.

"Oh, I'm disturbing your nap, am I? Well, pardon me. No one likes their naps disturbed, do they?" With a roll of her eyes, Hermione retreated to begin treating her other injuries.

She would have time to think on what went wrong after. First things first, she needed to take care of herself. Hermione knew she wouldn't be helping anyone if she couldn't even move.

Grabbing the first aid kit she had taken to assemble, she placed it on her desk. Removing the vial of dittany from its place, she set it to one side and collected a clean cloth. Positioning a mirror behind her, she soaked the fabric in the liquid and slowly pressed it as well as she could to her back.

Hermione really hated being hurt.

But it was even worse that no one was there this time to take care of her.

~TT~

Some days Hermione would forget that she's lived through this again. Then there days like these that would suffocate her with memories. She really hated those days.

The witch had woken up with a gasp and tears running down her cheeks. Her breath came and went in heaves, eyes scrunched, and white knuckles gripping her sheets. After too many close calls, a nightly silencing charm was incorporated into her routine.

She'd usually be able to bounce back quickly enough that no one would notice, but today was just not going in her direction. The others – Lily, Alice and Severus – had given her a wide berth after the brunette would just glare off to the side and ignoring any conversation.

Remus, well Remus wasn't having too good a day either.

He had snapped at her when she disregarded his request for the plate before her at breakfast. Her temper was set off and she sniped at his gluttony and attitude. They went back and forth over throughout the meal until they had to leave for their first period. The others had slowly found their escape from the duo and dreaded what the first class would be like.

.

.

.

Detention.

Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin received detention with Professor McGonagall after she had enough of two bickering throughout her class. Hermione knew she needed to calm down, but she was frustrated. Beyond frustrated because it's been three years and she's felt as though she's accomplished nothing.

Here she was enjoying and laughing away with her new friends, with her old friends' parents, when the witch should be saving them. Saving everyone.

Now here she is, scrubbing and shining trophies with one of her best friends across the room doing the same. Hermione set down the dusty trophy and looked over her shoulder at the boy. His eyes were sunken, and his entire body was haggard. She knew the full moon was tomorrow night and he must be feeling at his wits end.

She was a horrible friend. Swallowing her pride, Hermione climbed to her feet and made her way over to the werewolf.

"Remus…" she started.

The werewolf just grunted in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you and pushed you."

Still no response.

"Please would you just look at me Remus?" Her face began to warm.

Nothing.

"Honestly, if you're going to be a complete child while I'm trying to be the bigger person and apologize then I may as well not try! It's not as though it was entirely my doing, you were very much a part of our argument as I was! And I know I shouldn't have escalated it and had better control of my emotions when you're like this right now, but I have my moments too! And –"

"when I'm like what?" Remus stood up and looked down at Hermione. He and Severus were beginning their growth spurts and would tower over the girls after the summer.

Hermione's brain short circuited for a second. Eyes wide and blank mind. Blinking she replied, "just as tired and worn down as you were this morning. Worrying about your mum being sick and all.." She was the one to turn her back and go back to her spot, kicking herself for her temper.

"I said that last month. That's- that's not what you meant was it?" Remus whispered into the silent room. If she hadn't turned around, Hermione would've seen her friend's face ashen and hands shaking as empty eyes looked over at her.

A hand on her shoulder wrenched her back around and facing the werewolf again. She took in his desolate look and defeated posture.

"You know."

"I know."

"What am I?" he asked with a grim smile.

"You're my friend!"

"NO HERMIONE! WHAT AM I?" his voice cracked as he demanded an answer.

"The kindest person I know. And that is all that matters Remus!"

"No. no, I'm not. I-I am a monster. I came here perfectly knowing I could destroy everyone here if I make a single mistake and I still came."

He released his hold on her.

Hermione now reached and grabbed his hands and clutched on.

"That's not true Remus. I have seen and faced enough monsters to know that you are not one. Monsters want others to hurt and to live in constant fear. Monsters will see others in pain and rejoice in causing it. Monsters don't show remorse and guilt. And no one could ever convince me others that, that is what you are. You are not a monster Remus." Hermione's eyes had filled with tears watching her best friend tear himself apart for something he had no control over.

She pulled the taller Gryffindor down, so his face was cradled in the nook of her neck. Tears now freely running and staining their faces. Her hands tangled in his hair, combing through comforting strokes. His hands clutched to her sweater, a reminder that she was still there.

"You're a werewolf, but you could never be a monster Remus" She whispered into his hair.

A shuddering sob escaped him as his body lost all the tension it originally held.

The two never finished cleaning the trophies that night. Professors McGonagall came back and saw the two with red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Their bodies entwined and curled around one another, both exhausted from the high emotions that they had fell asleep in the back corner, hands still holding onto one another.

Minerva didn't know what had caused the two to be at such odds that morning and what had happened in her absence that night, but she was a smart witch and could make a good guess. So if she just left them wrapped up together and called for a house elf to go and wake them in the morning then so be it. These were her children and those two more than most could use a break in life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch.16**

_Year 4, 1974 – 75_

Regulus would never admit to _stalking _Sirius Black. If anything, he would call it observing an irritating unknown to his future.

That's how the younger Black found himself surrounded by paintings full of food, but his attention was to the obscure painting near the end of the hallway. The inconspicuous pear piece was soon stroked by pale fingers and with a giggle, the frame swung open to reveal the hustle and bustle of the Hogwarts kitchen.

Although being a Black, he was raised to believe himself to be above all other creatures and even other wizards, he was also raised by house elves. He especially had a soft spot for Kreacher. Considering Sirius' more eccentric tendencies didn't show until he was older, he was still the heir and himself the spare.

Their parents would dote and spoil his brother when they had a moment to spare, often leaving Regulus to seek attention from the house elves. While the situation has definitely changed since Sirius was practically disowned, Regulus couldn't deny the calm he felt around house elves.

Naturally the discovery of the Hogwarts kitchen was an oasis for the boy. Regulus knew he didn't really have any friends here; allies yes, enemies definitely, but no friends. Magical kind tended to overlook house elves, demeaning them as purely slaves to do chores and serve their masters, but he saw much more.

House elves are not so detached from the pure elves who were known to be one with nature and magic. They were not restrained by magic and were above petty notions of society. House elves developed deep bonds that could surmount any other in the magical world. It didn't need to be forced or coerced, but simple exchanged through loyalty and love that nobody could fabricate. And once this bond was there, nothing could stop it.

That was Kreacher and him.

Everyone believed him to love and worship his mother, but he knew better. Everything the elf did was to protect the boy and make his life better. His mother would leave the elf to raise her child, believing the elf would raise him to her standards and beliefs, but she could not be more wrong.

Kreacher had raised the boy as he needed to be raised. Although never replacing the instinctive need of parental approval, the house elf gave his everything to the child. From comforting his cries in the night by summoning fireflies to fill the darkness, to sneaking the young Black to the nearby forests to connect him to nature. The boy learnt to think and do what was best for himself and those that mattered most to him. That small circle included Kreacher, Sirius, and to a lesser extent his parents and other house elves.

Somehow Kreacher was able to appear within the walls of Hogwarts to continue his care of his young master. He made sure to let the other house elves in the castle know how the Slytherin should be treated and how he was kin to elf-kind. Therefore, he was not without thorough care in his time at school.

"Oh Master Regulus has come to visit!" A lilted voice exclaimed, as he stepped through the frame.

"Hello Tilly. And you know I would prefer you all just call me Regulus. I hope I'm not intruding, but if you had a moment, I would love a cup of tea."

"No, no, Master Regulus is always welcome." The elf completely ignoring the earlier part of his reply. "Tilly will bring master's favourite!"

Regulus smirked at the fact the elves had grown so comfortable with him. In the beginning, the house elves would stutter and worry over every little thing. Now instead of swarming him at each entrance, they had developed a schedule so only one would welcome him while the others continued their work.

More nights than not, the third year would make the trek to the kitchens and enjoy the sanctity of the place. Every so often a house elf would stop by to check on him or drop another treat on the table before him. A smile found its way to his face as he watched the hustle and bustle around him.

The last meal of the day was done and tidied and already the elves began work to prepare for the morning after. Maintaining the castle was also another great task that took a great deal of time. Regulus had finally stopped jolting at the sudden pops indicating another elf had apparated.

One sound he wasn't used to though was the frame swinging open and footsteps stepping into his space. The elves usually drove off any visitors or at the very least gave him a warning beforehand. Shooting a startled look over at the nearest house elves, they in turn pointed at Tilly and ran off to presumedly punish themselves. Try as he might, he couldn't stop any of them when they had such despairing looks.

With a sigh, he waited for Tilly to make her way to where he was seated.

"Tilly, why did you stop the others from warning me that someone was coming?"

"Master Regulus is always so lonely. Tilly help young master make friends! Miss Hermione is very kind and nice to Tilly just like Master Regulus. Miss Hermione and Master Regulus will be good friends!" The elf proclaimed.

"Umm… Sorry if I'm interrupting…" Hermione interjected as she watched the Slytherin and house elf hold each other's gaze. "I can just go… didn't really need anything."

"No, no. Miss Hermione must sit and Tilly will fetch Miss' tea and snack!"

"Oh, alright then. Thank you very much Tilly." She took the only open seat, just opposite the boy. She took in his sudden straight posture and blank face, a complete opposite to the glimpse she caught when Hermione first entered.

"Sorry again for interrupting. I can still just have the refreshments delivered back to my room if I'm bothering you." Hermione said. Although she hoped he would let her stay so she could begin building some semblance of a relationship with the wizard. This would be the best opportunity she would have to make use of him in her plans. "I'm Hermione by the way."

All she got in response was a furled brow and a slight dip in the corners of his mouth.

"You're Regulus, right? Sirius' younger brother and Severus' friend."

"Hmm." He hummed in agreeance. "Snape is not my friend."

"Really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow in response. "Well, I always see the two of you talking in the halls and sit together at the Slytherin's table. And weren't you two just studying together in the library the other day. I suppose you Slytherins have an alternate definition for the word friends." She took a sip of her Earl Grey and small thanks to the house elf.

His face warmed, "That was not two _friends _together. We are housemates and have established an agreement that is mutually beneficial! If anything, we're simply partners." He explained. "Not that it has anything to do with _you._"

"Well here I thought that someone was concerned for a certain airheaded brother…"

"He told you."

"Well Severus and I are friends. We were all glad to hear that your other housemates were leaving him alone and he told us what he did in exchange for that peace and quiet. Of course, it's not as though Severus and Sirius are friends so he would often ask the rest of us for updates on him."

"And how is he?" Regulus diverted his grey eyes away from her.

"He's better. Still arrogant and a constant annoyance but I don't imagine that'll ever change. Sirius has definitely grown up a bit, I haven't heard of his little gang pulling any awful pranks recently. Seems as though they're caught up doing something else."

Remus had kept her updated on the werewolf situation and how the boys had caught on. They had begun the process to become Animagus and while Hermione would of loved to participate, she had too much already on her plate.

"Good. We can't have him continuing to sully the Black name and all that."

"It's okay to be concerned and worried about him. He is your brother."

"Hmm." He released a noncommittal grunt.

"Why don't you just talk to him yourself?"

"I can't."

"Even if no one else would know or ever see you?"

"I-I don't know." He whispered, look down at his cooled drink.

"Well think on it. Until you've come to a decision, I'm sure Severus and myself can suffice to fulfill your need to keep up Sirius."

"Thanks." Regulus mumbled out.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, missing out on his gratitude as she waved over a house elf.

"Nothing. Do what you want."

"I think we'll be good friends, Regulus." She said, returning her finished cup to Tilly. Getting to her feet, she sent a smile to the Slytherin and made her way over to the exit.

She left behind another Black with an unknown feeling inside. A _friend, _he wasn't so sure about that, even if it did sound nice.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch.17**

_Year 4, 1974 – 75_

"Hey Hermione!" Lily greeted from her bed. Alice parroted her welcome from where she was sprawled on the floor.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Hermione asked as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. Aurelius immediately abandoned his perch beside Lily to cuddle into his witch's arms.

"Lily somehow convinced me to start our Potions assignment. I don't know how she talked me into it when it's not even due until next week!" Alice groaned, flopping onto her back.

"And I said that if we finished it now, we could actually enjoy our weekend. It is a Hogsmeade visit as you won't stop reminding us."

"Well she does have a little date planned with a special someone." Hermione teased, nudging her friend with her foot. "I guess we'll just have to keep each other company, Lily."

Alice slapped away the offending appendage and her face flushed in embarrassment. "Honestly, the two of you don't have anything to complain about. If you wanted, you both could have a date in a second."

"Oh really and who did you have in mind for us?" Lily asked, the parchment all abandoned and forgotten.

"I don't know, maybe a certain _James Potter_ and one _Sirius Black._"

"NO!" "Not happening." "I can't even believe you would suggest that." The two girls vehemently objected. Alice laughed at their disgust and repulsion.

"I'm sure if you asked Frank, he could introduce us to some nice Hufflepuffs. Seems like he gets along better with them than his fellow Gryffindors."

"I CAN'T ASK THAT!" Alice squealed. "It's only our first date, that's not first date material! Maybe like fourth or fifth, maybe not even until we go steady"

"Alice!" Lily teased, "Have you already thought that far ahead? Well I absolutely expect to be maid of honor at your wedding or at the very least a bridesmaid."

"Oh I agree, nothing less than a bridesmaid." Hermione chimed in. "It was thanks to us pushing you into him, that you finally worked up the courage to ask him out."

Alice's face flushed red. She grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it aimlessly, completely missing her laughing roommates. Resigned to their teasing, she furiously scribbled away at her assignment and ignored the laughter in the room.

"While I'm glad you're working so hard on work, I hope you know we're just teasing. We're ecstatic you're finally going out with Frank." Lily said. "Anyways, where have you been?"

"Just grabbing a snack from the kitchens." Hermione replied, absently petting the feline. "Regulus was there. I really think something needs to be done to get those two to talk face to face."

"Did he say something."

"No. As you can imagine, all boys are idiots that don't want to talk about their feelings. They'd much rather beat around the bush until someone steps in to help them"

"That someone being you?"

"Not necessarily, I thought more along the lines of us." Hermione said, eyes darting between her two friends.

"I don't know." Alice looked up from her parchment, "as much as I want them to get along. When it comes to family affairs, especially of the pureblood variety, we may be better off to let one of them to come to decision to reconcile on their own."

"Then we'll keep giving Sev updates and start mentioning Regulus in Sirius' company. At least until one of them says they wish they'd get along. Then no more holding back."

"I never knew you were such a meddler, Hermione." Alice commented.

"When it comes to idiots fighting, the less time I have to be the middleman, the better." The witch remembered the big fight in their fourth year, when Harry and Ron would not speak to each other. Having to constantly relay messages back and forth between, when they obviously cared for one another, was a waste of her time.

"Alright but until then, how about helping me with this potions paper. How anyone can write 3 feet about anything regarding potions blows my mind!" Alice groaned.

~TT~

Hermione had finally reached her growth spurt.

Though she couldn't boast about growing another foot in height, she did now comfortably stand at 5'4. Among her friends, only Alice stood an inch shorter while everyone else continued to sprout upwards. Remus and Sev, especially were all gangly limbs and awkward movement, as they adjusted to their still changing builds.

After every growth, the witch would sneak off to the forest and give another go of apparating. She earned a few more cuts and bruises, but she knew this time would be different. Hermione had taken to wear a few more layers and cast some additional safety precautions but one could new be too careful.

The clearing was the best option for her endeavours. Taking a calming breath, she pictured herself disappearing and reappearing a meter forward. Taking a step and pivoting, Hermione felt the compressions and tugs that came with apparition. This time though, there was no mind rattling distortion that made her want to collapse under the pressure.

This time she reappeared exactly where she aimed for.

"YES!" Hermione cheered, throwing her hands into the air and celebrating. Then quickly realizing how loud she was, even with her silencing charm, she didn't want to take any chances. Taking a look around, she ensured no one had inadvertently wandered into her space. Seeing no one, the witch practiced apparating longer and longer distances.

Though she knew she wouldn't be able to apparte off of school grounds, her practice session gave her the confidence that the next Hogsmeade visit would giver her the change to begin her plans. With Alice occupied, she just needed to make sure Remus and Lily wouldn't ask any questions for her disappearance. Sev would wonder but he knew if she needed his help than she would ask for it.

With her goal in mind, she removed all the spells placed in the clearing and began the trek back to the castle.

Next time she apparated it would be to Little Hangleton.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all your patience for the new chapter. It is shorter than usual as I've been facing an intense writer's block and have been rethinking where this story is going to go. With that said, I hope you're all doing well and thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites!**


End file.
